Things Change
by iamthatoneweirdgirl
Summary: Danny and Harry are brothers. Separated at birth when Voldemort killed their parents, neither of them remembers the other or even knows that they existed until Danny gets a letter talking about a certain wizard school... Enjoy and Review! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Don't worry, we'll get to the main plot soon enough. Hello everybody! Welcome to my first fanfic! This takes place after Urban Jungle so Phantom Planet never happened. Please be nice, I'll do the best I can with the plot and such. Oh, and just so everyone knows, Danny was born with his ghost powers – they just need some time to develop. Enjoy and please review, I want my writing to get better and I do take readers ideas and opinions into account. :) Flames will be used to cook delicious, delicious bacon.  
_**

* * *

It was a joyous day at the home of Lily and James Potter.

It was Halloween night, the air filled with the buzz of excited children, and the streets covered with monsters of all kinds. But it only added to the happiness of Lily and James Potter and they looked into the sleeping faces of their two children, Harry and Danny.

Danny's birth was an odd event. When he was born, Danny cried for a couple seconds, but then stopped abruptly and went icy cold. His heart had stopped beating. Frantically, the doctors searched for a way to save him, but then they realized that he was breathing. One doctor checked for his heartbeat and there was still no sound. But when he checked again he heard, and felt, a pulse, strong and steady. Nobody noticed that his hair had turned slightly white during the event and when all the attention was back on how he looked the white had already faded back to its usual dark black.

Harry was one year and three months old when Danny was born on October 31st. They were born 15 months apart. Harry, a very outwardly happy child, would often play with the more subdued Danny. Both of the boys loved flying dearly, as an excited James remarked to Lily as they sat down to write a letter to Black and Remus, the two chosen godfathers.

"Do you have to write that now? We could always write it later, and maybe even send them some pictures!" James said while bouncing Harry up and down on one knee. The child squealed in delight, and Danny glanced over in alarm before going back to petting his owl, which was obviously basking in the attention.

"We haven't written to them in a while, and we need to thank them for the birthday presents for Danny. You can take some pictures of them now, though, and I'll add them to the letter." Replied Lily as she wrote, forehead creased in thought as she tried to figure out what to write.

James laughed softly, and Lily looked up. "What?" She asked

"You wrinkle up your nose when you think too hard. It's cute."

Lily stuck out her tongue at him and continued writing.

_Hello Sirius and Lupin,_

_It's been a while since we last wrote, hasn't it! You both should come out to visit us soon; Harry and Danny both would like to see you two again. Speaking of Danny, thank you for the unique gift Lupin! You were right; the Lesser Sooty Owl _(1) _does seem to love Danny. We were hesitant to let him near her at first since she looked fiercely at Harry, but she's just so nice to Danny and he wouldn't stop giving us puppy-dog eyes until he got to pet her. They seem to have bonded and Danny has been playing games with her all day. We haven't named her yet, but I'm sure we'll find a suitable name soon. What have you two been up to? We haven't really heard from you either. Harry is fine; he still loves that broomstick Sirius! We were thinking about getting Danny one as well, but the boys have been sharing so far – Harry is such a sweet big brother. I have included some pictures of the boys that James took with his 'picture mastery'. Have a Happy Halloween! _

_With love,_

_ Lily (and the rest of the Potters!) _

_P.S. Oh, I almost forgot! Danny has been making friends with the resident ghosts in the town. He might not be able to talk to well yet, but the ghosts seem to understand him when he incoherently speaks in a type of breathy, quiet howl-like language _(2)_. This seems to startle the ghosts, and it seems he can see them even when they are not visible to us – a rare gift!_

Lily looked at her work in satisfaction, "There, done."

James, who had been busy getting out some photos that he took earlier and getting some new ones, replied, "Don't forget to add the pictures! I just need one more." And with that quickly took a picture of them smiling together and slipped the pictures into the envelope with the letter before giving the letter to their owl and sending it off.

* * *

**_A/N: _****I hope you guys liked it! This originally was longer but I cut it into two parts. Just so you guys know, I made this for fun, so there is no guaranteeing that I will continue very far. I will post part 2 for sure though.**

**_( 1 _****) Ghost language, anyone?**

**( 2 ) I have no idea how long Lesser Snowy Owls live; I looked it up but couldn't find it anywhere! And, unlike Harry, Danny gets his bird now. :)**

**Yes, I know that Harry was younger when his parents were killed but shhhhh they don't know that. And I chose Lupin for being Danny's godfather because I think he would be best suited for that job. Oh hey look! Is that the review button? Wow it's right there. Very conveniently located. It's waiting for you…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh no, I forgot to do the disclaimer last time! :( Well, before I begin, I do not own Harry Potter OR Danny Phantom. All I own is this plot.**

**A/N: Oh my gosh, you guys are so nice! :) Is it bad that I literally just stared at the screen with this extremely happy expression glued to my face? All of you who read, favorited, followed, reviewed, or did some sort of combination of the three THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

* * *

All was quiet in the Potter house. Lily had finally - finally! - gotten Danny to fall asleep in her lap. He must be turning into an insomniac because that kid just could not go to sleep. Harry, on the other hand, fell asleep relatively quickly in the arms of James.

"I think it's their bedtimes." Lily said as she shifted Danny to one arm and stood up. Crossing over to James, she picked up Harry too. As she adjusted them on her arms, making sure they were secure, a sound made her stiffen.

"James, he's here." Lily said with panic.

A second later, the door seemed to explode inward as Voldemort stepped in.

"Lily, take the kids and run!" James said, "I'll hold him off!"

Lily nodded and ran in the opposite direction of where Voldemort was standing. Unluckily for her, that meant upstairs. Realizing that it was a bad move, she was going to go back down and try to find a different exit but it was too late.

"Avada Kedavra!" She heard Voldemort yell. A second later there was the sound of a body hitting the floor. Lily gasped, in shock. _'No no no no no!' _she thought, _'He can't be dead!'_

She couldn't believe it; no, wouldn't believe it! But then she heard Voldemort's only partially muffled laughter. Lily went numb, her chest tightened and it felt like she couldn't breathe. He was dead. Slightly hyperventilating, Lily vowed right then and there that she would not let another family member die; it simply was not an option.

Lily could hear Voldemort's footsteps as he came up the stairs, each step making the floorboards creak. Her head swam with fear, but she tightened her resolve. She knew there was only a matter of time before he reached the top of the stairs.

Quickly, she set Harry and Danny in their playpen, she needed her hands free if she was going to duel He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She snorted, what was Voldemort going to do if she said his name? He was already here and she was most likely going to die anyway. It was time to stop pretending that avoiding his name would somehow save her. At least she would be going down with a fight, and maybe, just maybe, it was a fight she would be able to win.

That hope was lost the minute Lily searched her pockets for her wand. Gone was the slim chance of her family's survival as she realized in despair that she had left her wand downstairs on the chair where she was sitting. What was she going to do now?

~ POV switch to Voldemort! ~

When Voldemort reached the top of the stairs, he saw an unwelcome occurrence. Lily was standing protectively in front of her sons, begging him with pleading eyes to spare the lives of her children and kill her instead.

But, of course, he was on a tight schedule and heard none of it. Snarling, he gave the stupid mudblood one chance to get out of the way – Severus seemed to be enamored with her. But when she didn't move he merely shrugged. He could always find Severus a pureblood instead.

Looking down with disdain into her tear-filled eyes, he lifted his wand, "Avada Kedavra."

With a flash of green light, she was gone. Limply, Lily fell to the ground, eyes glassy with death. Voldemort looked at her with disgust and pushed her out of the way with the toe of his shoe. "Ah, there you are Harry, I've – There's two of you? Oh, no, that would be your brother, Danny, wouldn't it."

He looked at the other baby. They were very similar, but one had green eyes and one had blue, and, of course, the age difference. Both of them stared into Voldemort's eyes and for some reason it felt as though they were piercing his soul (he made a quick mental note to get rid of as much of that as possible, not like he needed it anyway). But he blinked the feeling away as Harry began to cry. "Well, I might as well kill the both of you. Let's start with my little nemesis, Harry. Avada Kedavra!" He said as he pointed his wand toward the young boy.

Somewhere above the house, a yet-to-be-named Sooty Owl screamed a warning.

The words hung in the air as a light turned the world green.

The house went silent.

* * *

**I'VE PUT UP POLLS ON LOVE INTERESTS SO GO VOTE!**

**A/N: Don't worry guys, we are almost done with the backstory. Sorry for OOC Voldemort. And now, to answer some reviews! (Just skip over this if you don't feel like reading it, this is kinda long but I wanted to reply to EVERYONE for some reason)**

**RedEYES – Fallen**** – Yes they are friends. That was just a mistake on my part…Oops…**

**alixanderbolster**** – Thank you! The main reason I wanted to know was because I wanted to make sure his owl would live long enough to see Hogwarts**

**forever LuNa**** ; ****supaherolena02 ****victiniphantom**** ; ****vampirekitty578**** ; ****PhantomBrat**** ; ****Reid Phantom**** ; **septi **; ****I-AM-THE-LOVE-MONKEY****- I'll try to continue as long as I can! :) And posting of the chapters may be sporadic but HERE THIS ONE IS! I hope the plotline doesn't get too confusing or anything. That tends to happen with some of the stuff I write.**

**Jeanette9a**** – I was planning on using just italicized words or something when he talked in a ghost language and maybe Esperanto with Wulf since I'm not an active speaker. I've figured out the year thing. I was thinking about putting them in different years but NOPE they will be in the same year and Harry will feel inadequate and it will be wonderful.**

**Dxphantom**** ; ****Fluehatraya**** ; ****SherryPin**** – I actually made this fanfic because I couldn't find one like it and I really wanted to see what would happen. Hope I don't disappoint you guys!**

**AgentMandark**** – Thank you! Again, I hope I don't disappoint, or at least not too much. :) Mainly Danny is born with his ghost powers because I really wish he actually was, but I did think of how this could be explained in the future. Not sure if I will put it in or not though.**

**Honey – Bee128**** – Suuuuuuure it was an accident. Not like I told you or anything. You might get some bacon. Maybe. See you in class Monday – your 'twin'**


	3. A Neighborhood Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom! All I own is this crazy mashing of their worlds – this fanfic.**

**A/N: Well here I am with another chapter! A huge thank you to ALL who reviewed! YOU GUYS ARE SUPER AWESOME! In case it wasn't clear in the previous chapter, ONLY HARRY was hit with the killing curse, so he's the only one with a scar. I'll try to make my chapters longer, but no promises!** **And yes, I know this chapter is kind of short. Enjoy!**

* * *

~ POV- A neighborhood friend… ~

People come and people go. In the end, everyone dies. But this felt different, somehow.

In the shadows, a ghostly figure waited. The house was quiet now, all traces of evil and death wiped away with that final killing curse. Voldemort had never left the house, and he was beginning to suspect that he never would. However, there had been some visitors to the house, one of them looking familiar. What was his name again?

Oh yes, Sirius Black. He had been muttering something about Remus and something about it being a full moon 'on tonight of all nights'.

A motorcycle's revving spurred the figure out of his thoughts and into motion. He slipped away, fading into the mist as a very large man came out of the house and onto the bike that Black had ridden in on. He had a feeling that Danny would need his help very soon, and the only way he could do that was by talking to Dumbledore.

Until then, he would just plan on staying out of the way.

* * *

~ POV Professor McGonagall? ~

It was a great but terrible day.

He–Who–Must–Not–Be–Named was gone, yes, destroyed by none other than a young boy, Harry Potter. But in the process Lily and James were killed.

Professor McGonagall, as her students called her, swished her tail back and forth in her cat form, watching the grouchy man she had been following all day enter his house, slamming the door shut, signaling that she didn't have to watch him anymore. Arching her back, she somewhat gracefully leaped off the brick wall she had been on and started to walk away before she ran into…Albus Dumbledore?

"Hello Minerva," He said, looking down at her, "fancy seeing you here."

McGonagall morphed out of her cat form with ease as she walked towards him, "How did you know it was m-"

A sputtering engine caused her to pause as Hagrid landed a flying motorcycle, tears on his face.

"It was jus' horrible. Lily an' James dead an' all. I found these two in a playpen, cryin', an' Lily was dead right in front of 'em." He sobbed the slightly startled McGonagall before turning to Dumbledore.

"That bloody owl has followed me all the way here." Hagrid said after calming down a bit, tears still falling but now managing to sound more disgruntled, "He screeched a couple of times. It made my ears ring like you wouldn't believe; its screech sounds like a cross between a bomb whistle and screaming."

Minerva inspected it carefully, "It doesn't seem to be an animagus, so I doubt that it is one of He–Who–Must–Not–Be–Named's followers. It's most likely just a loyal pet. So why did you have Hagrid bring the children here, Albus? Surely a wizarding family would take them in."

"I sure they would, but neither of them needs the fame, especially Harry, and Danny doesn't need to be overshadowed by the fame of his brother. I brought them here because these muggles," he gestured towards the Dursleys' house, "are the closest family members of the Potter family."

"I see." Minerva replied.

"The problem is that they won't be able to take two." Dumbledore continued.

Suddenly, a ghost appeared next to Minerva, causing her to take a step back so that she could avoid the unpleasant feeling of going through it.

"If I may make an interruption," He said, "I know a family who would take him in."

"And you are…?" Minerva asked, peering over her spectacles at him.

"A neighborhood friend."

"I see. And what is this family's name?"

"Maddie and Jack Fenton. Their daughter's name is Jazz. They live in Amity Park and are distant relatives to the Potters – the non-magical side. The father, Jack, is one of Lily's distant cousins. He knows nothing of magic."

"Are there any magical families living nearby?"

"Yes, I believe the Manson family lives in Amity Park as well."

"Are you sure that the Fenton would take him in?"

"I am quite certain."

"Very well. Let me just get a letter prepared." Dumbledore waved his wand, and the letter he had previously written duplicated. The Dumbledore made a few changes and handed the letter to Hagrid.

"Could you drop this off with Danny on the Fenton's doorstep?"

"Do you really think a letter will explain everything that's happened to the both of them?!" Minerva asked, shocked.

"It will have to do for now." Dumbledore replied as Hagrid nodded consent and took off, flying towards Amity with the still yet-to-be-named owl trailing along behind him.

* * *

**A/N: DANNY'S LOVE INTEREST POLL IS DOWN. SAM WON. HARRY'S LOVE INTEREST POLL IS GOING UP! **

**And now, replying to reviews!**

**Fluehatraya**** ; ****dxphantom**** ; deathmoon ; ****victiniphantom**** ; ****supaherolena02**** ; ****forever LuNa**** ; ****Reldanfiregirl**** ; **** .5****: Thank you! You have no idea how much I appreciate reviews like this! It makes me feel super motivated and happy. :) **

**Jeanette9a****: Thanks for voting!**

**Zoeshade****: You'll just have to wait and see! :)**

**Feather the Black Angel – Fox**** ; ****adroit008****: Thank you! I'll try to make the chapters longer! No promises though…And I'm glad you like the way I tell stories – I, myself, don't feel that I do a very good job, and I'm hoping that I will improve as I go on. :) **

**Whitewolf20:**** As much as he needs to – and sometimes for fun.**

**ichigo – lover – 1412****: I thought about it a while but nope! Sorry.**

**GreenDrkness****: I was thinking about doing the twin thing but I like Harry being an older brother better. I hope I answered your question in this! Thank you!**


	4. Awkward Timelapses

**A/N: I hope you guys had a good Thanksgiving! I did, I was on vacation with my family. But now I'm sick. :( Just as a heads up there are a couple of time lapses in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom, etc. Now on with the show!**

**~Five years ago~**

It had started with chills.

Then his hand would go intangible. Or his arm. Or his foot. But it would pop back into existence just like always. Why would this time be different?

Shivers shook his body, it was so cold. Ice ran through his veins, and in amazement he looked at his midsection where a blue light was transforming him. "I'm...going ghost!" he exclaimed as the blue light split in two and simultaneously traveled up/down his body.

When it had finished, he looked down at his clothes. What was once a t-shirt and jeans had turned into a black and silver hazmat suit. His eyes had turned green and his hair white.

He immediately started trying to turn back into a human, a trick he had learned when his arm didn't turn completely back to normal when he was five. With a slight tickling sensation the blue lights reappeared and transformed him back into a human. Curious, he tried to turn back again - he had never been able to go fully ghost before and he wondered if he could do it consciously. It worked.

He shifted forms one or two times more before Jazz knocked on his door telling him that he would have the house to himself because she had to leave to go to her debate club. She also asked why he kept flashing his room light on and off. With a random reply to his sister (he couldn't quite remember what he said, was it something about a science experiment?) he quickly walked into the empty lab downstairs and called Sam and Tucker before transforming into a ghost.

It was time to figure out what his ghostly powers could really do.

**~Awkward time lapse to the present (Danny is 12 years old)~**

"Do you know what Tucker wanted to talk to us about?" Sam asked

"No, but I have something to talk about. This morning, I got a letter delivered to me _by an owl_. It said I could go to this place called Frogwarts or something like that." Danny replied, pulling the crumpled letter out of his pocket and showing it to Sam.

"I got that letter too! It's about a wizard school, right?" Sam said, taking her letter out as well.

"Yeah." Danny said as Tucker burst through the lab door and tumbled down the stairs.

"I have great news!" Tucker yelled.

"You got a new PDA?" Danny guessed.

"You became a vegetarian?" Sam hoped.

Tucker gave a quick glare to them both, but was far too excited to really pull it off and the glare fell off his face almost immediately, "No and definitely not, meat is awesome."

Sam shrugged, "So what's the great news?"

"I got accepted that high tech school I was telling you guys about!" Tucker shrieked (in a totally manly way). He waved the acceptance letter in the air, "I bet everyone uses a PDA there." He added dreamily.

"Was this letter delivered by an owl this morning, by any chance?" Sam asked.

Tucker began to laugh, "By an owl? You guys are hilarious! Of course it wasn't delivered by an owl! Why would you ask a question like that?"

Sam and Danny exchanged glances and handed their letters over to Tucker, "Because we got these this morning delivered by owls." Danny explained.

"Do you think that this is some kind of threat of trying to expose Danny's secret?" Tucker asked.

Sam shook her head, "No, I don't think so. Why would they send it to me? Besides, my parents saw the owl coming through the window and started freaking out. They started saying stuff like 'I thought she was supposed to get it a year ago' and 'So she is a wizard after all' before I even opened the letter to read what was inside. Either this is some kind of joke my parents made up, or this is legit."

"Either way, we have too much to deal with right now to worry about it." Danny said glumly, "My dad accidently left the ghost portal open. We're going to have a few sleepless nights ahead of us."

**~ANOTHER AWKWARD TIME LAPSE~**

Time ticked by, and summer came and went. There was a week or so left until September and Danny was stressing about how to fit ghost-fighting into his school schedule again. Tucker had already left for his tech school (promising to call on the new ecto-phone he installed into his PDA at least once every 2 weeks) and Sam had almost forgotten about the strange letter she had gotten along with Danny. Almost. Every couple of nights, she could hear her parents talking to each other downstairs about wizards and magic brooms and a sport called Quidditch. But nobody expected a visit from some very special people.

The day started off rather unspectacularly. Danny and Sam rounded up some ghosts, talked to Tucker for a while (who was just loving the school so far, even though classes hadn't started yet) hung out at the nasty burger, and had just started to practice their fighting techniques in the woods when Danny got a call on his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello sweetie. There's a visitor here at home for you, and we don't want to keep him waiting!" Maddie sounded excited, "Can you bring Sam too?"

"Uh, sure. I'll see you when I get home then."

"Okay, bye honey!"

"Bye."

*click*

"What was that about?" Sam asked.

"Apparently, there's a visitor at my house. Mom wants me to come home right now, and she wants me to bring you too." Danny summarized, "We're going to have to finish our practice session later."

The two picked up their things and walked over to Danny's house, where, once they had opened the door, they were greeted by two strange people. One was a very large man with a bushy brown beard, the other an older, gray bearded, bespectacled man. Both of them had laugh lines, one more so than the other as the gray-haired man had a sort of glinting, hidden sadness behind his eyes. The other seemed more boisterous altogether.

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

"My name is Dumbledore." The man smiled kindly, "And this is Hagrid." He continued as Danny and Sam walked in and sat down next to Jazz, Maddie and Jack on the couch while Dumbledore and Hagrid sat in chairs opposite of each other.

"To be blunt, you two are wizards." Dumbledore said.

"Oh isn't it exciting?! Dumbledore here has already explained everything we needed to know! And guess what?" Maddie started.

"There are ghosts there too, Danny-boy!" Jack finished.

"Yes, and they're some sort of strange ghosts we've never seen before!" Maddie said.

"So take notes, we want to know everything about them! Maybe it'll help us catch Phantom!" Jack continued. The two of them were bursting with excitement.

"Mom, dad? Are you sure this place is legitimate?" Jazz asked.

"Of course!" Jack said.

"Do my parents-" Sam started.

"Yes, your parents already know- they are also wizards. If you would like to ask any more questions of legitimacy, you can ask them." Dumbledore answered, facing Sam, then Jazz, then turning to look at both Danny and Sam, "You two will be leaving for Diagon Alley to shop for school supplies with Hagrid tomorrow. For tonight, pack up and say your goodbyes, and remember that electronics don't work at Hogwarts. You're welcome to try, of course."

Dumbledore then got up and motioned for Hagrid to follow. Then the two left, with Hagrid yelling a quick, "See you lot tomorrow!"

**A/N: Wow, Hagrid and Jazz were strangely quiet in this ch. I love replying to you guys- It makes me so happy! ****^u^****  
**

**jeanette9a****: Why not? I'll put up a poll for Ron's love interest now! Oh, and just so you know, their love lives probably won't play too big of a role in the story (and this includes Danny and Harry) I just wanted to know in case I wanted to add some in.**

**GreenDrkness****: It's just a random ghost that will probably never appear ever again. I was thinking about making it the box ghost, because wouldn't that just be a hilarious plot twist? But it's not. Tucker is muggle-born and is sadly not going to Hogwarts. I think he'd be really unhappy there plus I just can't write Tucker very well.**

**ParisPhantom**** ; ****victiniphantom**** ; ****A Little Lost 1**** ; ****PhantomBrat** **; ****ChopSuzi**** ; ****nickorin fusionspark**** ; ****CareBearCara101****: Thank you so much! And here's your chapter!**

**dxphantom****: Danny will get some fame but not world-wide like Harry- I think he'd like it better that way anyway. And I was planning on having Malfoy try to bully him around and fail because Danny has defeated much bigger threats. Malfoy will probably be the little sneak getting people into trouble.**

**Fluehatraya****: Maybe he did and I'm just really bad at explaining how it went down. XD Or maybe he didn't. He is still seen as the traitor regardless! Oh and thank you!**

anonomus person**: Oh no, don't die! Here is the update! **

**supaherolena02****: Not continued as soon as you probably hoped, BUT I CONTINUED!**

**Whitewolf20****: I think that this and the next chapter will answer those questions of yours.**

**adroit008****: I'm trying to make them longer!**


	5. Packing, Owls, and Portkeys

**A/N: What an terrible chapter name! Anyway, I know there may be some plot holes or you might get confused- If you do, please don't hesitate to ask- through reviews or PM's! If I ever do a second draft, I'll try to fix it up. Please enjoy and review! Oh, and I know I'm not very good at doing Hagrid. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter**

* * *

After Dumbledore and Hagrid left, Sam decided to leave as well so she could go home and pack- an event, she told Danny, which was sure to take a long time considering that her parents would probably nag her to pack some dresses and other such things.

Packing his bags was fairly easy- pack his clothes in one suitcase, electronics, a first aid kit, and other personal belongings went into a backpack. Lastly, he stuck his phone in there as well; they told him that it wouldn't work but he might as well try. The minute he finished, his dad walked through the door with a goofy smile, multiple ghost hunting weapons in his arms, which he proceeded to dump onto Danny's bed.

"Just thought you should pack some weapons! You never know when you'll need them!" He said.

Danny opened his mouth to tell his dad that he wouldn't need them, but he rethought it at the last second. Maybe Sam could use them, just in case she ran into trouble. So instead, he thanked his dad, who grinned wider and left the room with a "No problem Danny-o!"

Danny looked at the assortment of tools, weapons, and thermos's on his bed, then to his already packed- to- the- brim suitcases, then back to the weapons. How was he going to fit these all in his bag? He could probably give some of it to Sam, but a lot of it was equipment that he wanted to hold onto.

"Did you fold the clothes you put in your suitcase?" Jazz asked as she walked into Danny's room and saw his predicament.

Danny shook his head. He hadn't seen any reason to. All his clothes had more- or- less fit in the suitcase, so he didn't see the point.

"Then you might want to redo your suitcase. If you fold your clothes, the weapons will fit." Jazz advised before backing out of the room and closing the door.

Danny sighed and took out his suitcase, unzipped it, and started to fold the clothes inside…

Much later, all the clothes were finally folded to varying degrees of success, leaving a little less than half of the suitcase free for the weapons. Danny sorted through the weapons, picking which he wanted to bring either for himself or Sam and setting the rest to a pile on the side. Looking at the Fenton phones, he shrugged and put them in the pile of things he was going to bring. Maybe, since they worked in the ghost zone, they would also work in the magic world.

Once his packing was completely done on his surprisingly ghost- free night, it was about time for him to go to sleep. Changing into pajamas, he got into bed.

* * *

Danny couldn't fall asleep.

He felt like he needed to do something, but he couldn't quite remember what it was that he needed to do. It was frustrating and extremely distracting and-

An owl scratched at the window.

Smiling, he went to let it in. Technically, she wasn't allowed inside, but he made exceptions at night; it wasn't like his parents would find out. Danny thought back on his owl, Sylvania. He'd had it his whole life. Danny let her roam free, but she always came back at night.

When Danny was younger, he had tripped over something in the kitchen and accidently phased through the wall, coming out partially ghost in his family's living room- where his parents had been testing out a new experiment. Thankfully, Sylvania had been in the room and had given a loud shriek to distract the attention away from the ghost boy just in time. With her help, he had managed to get out of the room before his parents had noticed him there.

That was one of the reasons she wasn't allowed in the house, actually. Apparently, she caused too much of a distraction. But Danny knew that at least half of those distractions were made to help him.

Danny stroked her feathers gently. After Dumbledore talked to them, his parents wanted Danny to give Sylvania away. But she had stuck with him since he was dropped on the Fenton's doorstep, and he wasn't just going to leave her behind! So, with the help of the letter he had gotten, he pointed out that owls were allowed and managed to persuade his parents into letting him bring Sylvania along.

Danny picked up a slightly battered birdcage from the corner of the room and held it out to her. She looked at him slightly incredulous, as if saying _are we really going to do this __now__?_

Danny stroked her feathers again and said, "I figured it would be better for you to get in now instead of the morning- my parents won't allow you inside without the cage, you know that."

She fluttered into the cage and Danny closed the door behind her before setting the cage on the bedside table.

* * *

The alarm clock rang.

Danny swung his arm at the alarm clock lazily, missing the snooze button completely and instead hit the edge of the bedside table hard. Yelping, he pulled his arm back quickly, brushing the alarm clock in his haste, causing the still ringing clock to skitter off the bedside table and onto the floor.

Now unable to reach the clock to turn it off, Danny rolled to the edge of his bed and reached for it, making him unbalanced before he tipped off the bed and landed with a thump on the floor. Danny, now mostly awake, grabbed the alarm clock and shut its incessant ringing off before setting back to its proper place on the bedside table next to his owl, Sylvania – who was looking at him amusedly.

Knowing that he probably wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, Danny changed into his familiar jeans and T-shirt before going downstairs for breakfast. To his surprise, both Jazz and his parents had already finished eating and were waiting in the living room.

"Is everyone awake except me?" He asked, walking towards them.

"Hagrid is going to be here any minute! Where were you?" Jazz asked.

"…Sleeping."

"Danny!"

"You told me to get up at nine!"

"I told you he'd be here at nine!"

"Really?" Danny asked, rubbing the back of his neck somewhat sheepishly.

"Yes!"

"Hey, it was an honest mistake!"

There was a knock at the door, and Maddie opened it.

"Hello again!" she said cheerily before inviting him in.

"Hello! Danny, yeh should go get yer luggage while I talk ter yer parents"

While Hagrid started explaining some things about wizards to his parents, Danny went to his room and grabbed his stuff and Sylvania, then came back downstairs.

As Hagrid continued to talk to his parents, Danny started shivering. He was suddenly cold. He stood there a minute, thinking the sensation would go away, but it slowly got worse. He was cold. He grabbed one of his jackets that was draped over a chair. A couple seconds later, he grabbed a coat that seemed to be in the same predicament of the jacket, and put it on as well.

Over the course of time Danny gradually got colder and eventually went to his room, shed the layers of coats, and put on a long sleeved shirt before donning the jacket and coat again. He came down the stairs still shivering slightly, getting a couple stares from his family, in particular Jazz.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just a bit cold. What did I miss?" He asked Jazz as Hagrid finished up his talking.

"Mom and Dad just signed a consent form allowing you to go to Hogsmeade every once in a while." Jazz replied.

"Hogsmeade?"

"It's a wizard town thing."

"Oh." Danny shivered slightly

Jazz looked at him, slightly alarmed. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Alrigh' we gotta go pick up yer friend." Hagrid told Danny.

Danny said goodbye to his slightly teary parents and sister before grabbing his suitcase, backpack, and birdcage and leaving with Hagrid. As they walked to Sam's house, Danny in the lead because he knew the way like the back of his hand, Hagrid was about to start talking about the wizarding world and what to expect there. But before he could really get into detail, Danny's ghost sense went off. Hagrid, seeing Danny's breath, thought it was just because it was chilly out and didn't give it another thought. But Danny saw the tinges of blue and knew it was his ghost sense.

"Uh," Danny racked his brain for something that would get him away from Hagrid without getting him too suspicious, "I left something back at the house! I'm going to go get that. I'll be right back!" He said quickly, dropping his bags and running off before Hagrid could say anything.

Danny ran a block away, rounded the bend and went into a side alley before transforming into a ghost and flying off, colliding with no other than the no doubt dangerous and threatening…

….Box Ghost.

"Seriously? I ran a block to transform so I could fight you? Great. Just great." Danny muttered.

"BEWARE! I am the Box Ghost! You cannot-"

"For the hundredth time, I know who you are! And yes, I can trap you in my…" Danny searched for his Thermos and facepalmed when he realized he had packed it with all other ghost- hunting equipment.

"I'll be right back." Danny said to the ghost before turning invisible and flying back to Hagrid. Carefully, so he didn't alarm anyone, he turned his hand intangible and slipped it into his suitcase, shaking nearly blowing his cover as he shivered. Where was the Thermos? It should be right next to- Ah, there it was!

He grabbed the Thermos and, still invisible, flew back to where the Box Ghost was. Or, rather, where he used to be. The Box Ghost seemed to have moved on **(haha afterlife jokes XD)** to go somewhere else; most likely a warehouse. Frustrated, Danny landed on the ground. He had needed to get rid of the adrenaline and he was pretty sure his shivering hadn't just been from the cold. Maybe it was from his ice powers- he was still getting used to them and on occasion he had problems with it.

Danny shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He didn't have time to track down the Box Ghost or think about his powers. He had to get back to Hagrid before he got too suspicious on why Danny was taking so long!

With a flash, Danny transformed back into a human and jogged back to where he had left Hagrid. Thankfully, the large man hadn't moved from the spot while he was gone.

"Did yeh get wha' yeh were lookin' fer?" Hagrid asked.

"Uh, yeah, I just had to grab, um," Danny started before getting an idea, "I just had to get my lucky thermos!" He showed the thermos to Hagrid.

"Alrigh' then. Let's get ter yer friend's house."

They walked in silence the rest of the way to Sam's house. It didn't take too long before they arrived at the door. Hagrid knocked and almost immediately the door was opened by Sam's overly excited parents. Sam quickly ducked between them saying goodbye as she tried to walk out. Before she could, however, her mom enveloped her in a huge hug while Sam complained, "This is the third time!"

Awkwardly twisting her way out of her mom's iron grip, she walked out of the house- pulling her luggage behind her- and closed the door.

Seeing Danny's his slightly winded disposition, Sam raised an eyebrow, "Run into trouble on the way here?" she asked.

Danny also raised an eyebrow, "Run into any trouble getting out of your house?"

"Touché."

"He had ter go back and get summat." Hagrid stated.

Sam shrugged, she knew that Danny had most likely ran into a ghost and had to get away from Hagrid to transform. She didn't worry about it too much; he didn't seem to have any scratches on him so it was no doubt an easy fight.

As Hagrid led them to a more deserted part of town, Sam noticed Danny shivering. "You okay?" she whispered.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit cold."

When they reached their apparent destination, a secluded area, Hagrid mumbled to himself, "Dumbledore left a portkey here somewhere." Then, speaking louder to include Danny and Sam, "Could you lot look fer a tin can with the word 'albus' written on it?"

They split up to search, and eventually, Sam was the one who found it.

"Not a minute too soon." Hagrid said, "Ev'ryone touch the can." He directed.

Sam and Danny quickly did so.

"You might feel nauseous." Hagrid said as the world swirled into grey before they were spit out of the strange void and into a completely new and noisy place.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley."

**A/N: Did I do well? This took me a bit but it was fun! Do you like the owl's name? I was thinking about using the name Thantos but NOPE! Sylvania means 'of the forest', in case you were wondering. Did you know this is almost seven pages in a word document? :D PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY! Of course, you don't have to if you don't want to. Now, onto the reviews!**

**Thank you to the following for being super awesome and reviewing: ****supaherolena02**** ; ****xxdarkxxalicexx**** ; ****jeanette9a**** ; ****Fluehatraya**** ; ****ParisPhantom**** ; ****A Little Lost 1**

**Yuki100o:**** Oh, since Sam's parents are already part of the wizarding world (but never told their daughter) they wouldn't need the explanation, so I kind of glossed over it a bit, yeah. Sorry it was a bit confusing for you but rest assured, Sam is indeed going to Hogwarts!**

**ChopSuzi:**** It would be really cool, wouldn't it! He probably won't, not anytime soon anyway, but he'll probably be working on a prototype in his awesome tech school. (I'm not going to have any chapters from his point of view-probably-but I was going to use this as one of the experiments he was working on while at the school that he can rave about while talking on the phone. HOW DID YOU KNOW?) :)**

**Icefireguy:**** R-really? Thank you so much! ^u^**


	6. Diagon Alley and Mysterious Men

**A/N: I apologize for being one day late and I don't really have much of an excuse so…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter. NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

"Welcome ter Diagon Alley!" Hagrid said.

Sam and Danny tried not to stare at the huge assortment of shops lining the wizard- filled streets as they tried to take all of it in.

"Over there is the Leaky Cauldron, that's where you'll be stayin' fer the nex' few days." He pointed. "Now, firs' things firs', did yer parents give yeh a key?" Hagrid asked Sam.

Sam dug around in her pockets and pulled out a shiny golden key attached to a silvery chain, "Yeah, they gave it to me right before you knocked on the door. They said I'd need it for a bank run by goblins?"

"Tha' key gets yeh inter yer vault at Gringotts."

"What about me?" asked Danny. Hagrid fished out a golden key out of his pocket and gave it to Danny.

"I have a vault?" Danny asked, incredulous.

" 's a shared vault; we'll put yer share in yer own vault later."

Danny nodded his acceptance, deciding not to question it, as he doubted he would get a good answer anyway. They arrived at the tall, white building. Before they entered, however, Hagrid stopped them.

"Do yeh mind goin' in alone? The cart ride ter the vaults make my stomach queasy." Hagrid asked, looking slightly sick at the prospect of it.

"Yeah that's fine." Sam and Danny replied.

"Alrigh'. Jus' grab a handful of each type of coins; 'specially the gold 'uns. I'll take your luggage ter the Leaky Cauldron and meet yeh back here." Hagrid said. Sam passed over their suitcases and Danny passed over his owl's cage but held on to his backpack so that he could keep it with him.

"Do yeh want ter take off yer coats?" Hagrid asked them. Sam pulled her coat off, she was starting to get a bit warm and the weather seemed nicer here than it did in Amity, at least for the time being. Danny just shivered and wrapped the coats more tightly around him. They then said good bye to Hagrid and left to go inside the bank. They went up the stairs, getting bowed to by one of the goblins, and went in past the two sets of doors.

Immediately after entering, Sam and Danny were surrounded by of hundreds of goblins all doing various types of tasks; some were weighing gold and gems, others doing calculations, and even more appearing and disappearing through doors with people following close behind them. It seemed a busy place, so when they saw an open spot, they went up to the goblin as fast as possible.

"We would like to open our vaults." Sam said.

"You have your keys?" The thin-nosed goblin asked them, peering at them around his glasses. They quickly pulled the keys out of their pockets.

"Yep." Danny said.

The goblin looked closely at the key, and then called out to a nearby goblin, "Grinjaw!" he called before gesturing at Danny and Sam.

The goblin came over and looked at the keys. He was slightly slack-jawed but still managed to hold an air of cleverness about him. "This way." He said, going through the one of many doors. So they followed along behind him, putting their keys back into their respective pockets until needed again- they didn't want to lose them.

Through the door, they found to their surprise, was a cave-like stone passage with steep edges and large drops. With a whistle, Grinjaw called a speeding cart over to them and they all climbed in and were off.

Sam was smiling, it felt as though she was flying as the cart gained momentum and wind whipped through her hair. When she thought about it, it was similar to flying with Danny, although this had a lot more twists and turns in it. She looked over at Danny, who had his eyes closed and was leaning back in his seat, looking at peace and relaxed. He opened his ice-blue eyes and smiled at her.

"It has most of the benefits of flying, but without the effort." He said before looking up front to see Grinjaw.

"Well that's weird."

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"The cart is moving on its own." He answered.

Sam looked and saw he was right, Grinjaw certainly wasn't steering, but the rickety cart still moved as if it knew where it was going.

"Well, this is the wizarding world." Sam said.

"I know; I shouldn't even be surprised anymore. There's no motor on this either."

Abruptly, the cart stopped with a jolt.

"Key, please." The goblin said. They both handed him their keys as they got out of the cart. It was a stroke of luck that both of their vaults were right next to each other.

The goblin opened Sam's vault first. Inside were thousands of gold, silver, and bronze coins. It seemed that Sam's parents weren't only rich in the human, or muggle, world, but also in the wizarding world as well. While Sam was bored as she looked over the amount her parents had given her, Grinjaw was unlocking the vault next to hers to let Danny get his money.

Sam quickly scooped up a handful or two of the gold coins, and another handful of the silver and bronze ones, and carefully deposited them into a drawstring bag that the goblin had been kind enough to give to her when he realized that she didn't have one to carry her coins in. After grabbing her coins, she went over to where Danny was gaping at his vault in shock. She looked inside.

"Wow Danny, your vault has more in it than mine." She commented as she helped him grab more or less the same amount of coins into his bag as well- he seemed in shock and was moving a bit mechanically. She held the bag of coins out to him.

Danny snapped out of it and took the offered bag, "Thanks."

The goblin closed their vaults and handed them their keys back as they climbed into the carts. Before they started moving, however, Danny's ghost sense went off and a roar could be heard.

"Was that a dragon?" Sam asked Danny.

"It didn't sound like Aragon or Dorathea, but it did sound like a dragon."

The goblin in front fidgeted slightly at the word dragon, and the cart zipped them back up to the surface, where they got out of the cart and went out of Gringotts, where Hagrid was waiting to take them to get them their robes at Madam Malkin's. After they had gotten fitted, Hagrid spoke up.

"Let's get yer books." Hagrid said, and as they walked Hagrid told them about the money system, "The gold ones are Galleons, the silver ones Sickles, and the bronze ones are Knuts. Twenty-nine knuts to a sickle and seventeen sickles to a Galleon. Yeh get used ter the system fast." He finished.

As they continued walking, Danny saw a man in the crowd watching him. He was bald, had a black top hat on with red triangle earrings and red eyes, and was wearing an overcoat. It looked kind of like…The sinister man smirked and turned away, and Danny shook his head. It couldn't be him. Maybe it was just someone who looked like him, he thought as they entered the door of a place called Flourish and Blotts.

From the floor to the ceiling books were stacked tall. The strange man was quickly put in the back of his mind as Danny had to drag Sam away from several isles so they could get to the schoolbooks section, where they had to not only buy the third year's books but also the first and second year's books for almost all of their classes. Sam also bought an extra book on growing wizard gardens and Danny bought an extra book about astrology, and they both decided to get another spell book to share.

After paying for their books, they moved on past the Owl Emporium and into one of the pet stores, since Danny already had an owl and Sam wanted a cat instead. After about two minutes of searching she found the perfect cat. Or, in other words, the cat found her. Intelligent and affectionate, as well as being agile, alert, and graceful, the young black Burmese cat took a liking to Sam almost instantly, jumping down from her high perch and curling around Sam's shoulders. Sam petted her for a moment before deciding that it was the cat she wanted.

After buying her, she stepped outside and showed Danny and Hagrid, "Her name is Kali." She told them. The cat purred quietly.

"One las' stop for today then." Hagrid said as he looked up at the darkening sky, "Yer wands."

The bell on the door jingled as they entered the dusty place called Ollivanders, which Hagrid insisted was the best place to get wands. Suddenly, Ollivander popped up behind the desk. "Good Afternoon. Now, who's first?"

Sam and Danny looked at each other, "Me." Danny answered.

Which hand is your wand hand?" He asked.

"My right." Danny replied.

"Hold out your arm then." Ollivander measured before continuing, "Right then, try this one." He said, climbing up a ladder and tossing one of the boxes down to him. "Oak wood and phoenix feather. Twelve inches. Nice and bendy. Give it a wave."

Danny waved the wand somewhat awkwardly, and the lamp next to him shattered. Mr. Ollivander pulled it away from him quickly and handed him another. "No, no, no. Here, try this one." As the pile of boxes grew, Mr. Ollivander's eyes started to shine and his smile got wider. He seemed to be having fun.

"What about this one. Beech and Blood Blossom core. Nine and a half inches. Forceful but supple. Go on, wave it." Danny took the wand from Ollivander but before he could wave it, the wand burned him and set a nearby stool on fire. Danny hissed and dropped the wand. Mr. Ollivander managed to catch the wand before it hit the ground and stomped on the various fires that popped up as well as helping Danny put out the one on the stool.

"Well that was a rather extreme bad reaction. This wand must really hate you." Ollivander said before his eyes lit up with excitement and he ran to the back of the shop and pulling out a very dusty box. He blew the dust off before wiping it off as well and running back to the front of the shop. "Judging by the reaction…" he muttered to himself, "and this is almost the opposite."

Ollivander spoke louder, "Try this one." He said, opening the box to reveal a dark brown wand with lighter streaks throughout it. It was twisted at the bottom and some had some sort of decoration carved throughout the length of it.

Danny picked it up and a feeling of glowing happiness filled him. He looked down at his hand and found that he was literally glowing and was starting to float. After checking to make sure he wasn't in ghost form, he waved the wand and it glowed as well, shooting out a brilliant white light that turned into a snowy orb before solidifying and falling. Danny caught it and looked into it before setting it into his backpack. He could look at it more later when they got to the Leaky Cauldron. Looking at his wand, he saw it was fading in and out of transparency.

"Blackened Yew and Poplar mix with a core of Thestral heartstring. Eleven inches. Shielding and resistant. An interesting wand has chosen you, Danny. Don't lose it. It tends to turn itself invisible or fade in and out depending on mood and focus, and of course, the owner's preference, although you and whoever has seen someone die will be able to see the wand no matter how invisible it makes itself." Mr. Ollivander said before moving on to Sam.

"Wand arm?" He asked her.

"My right arm." She replied, setting down her cat. Ollivander took the measurements and pulled out a couple of wands for her to try. The first three didn't work, the forth decided that it wanted to break a window before the fifth one she tried sent sparks swirling around her in various colors and lifted her into the air on some sort of cloud before setting her gently back down on the ground again.

"Ash with a core of kelpie hair. Eleven inches. Bendy and strong." Mr. Ollivander said, clapping his hands, "I get to sell two unusually cored wands today!" he said with an almost childish sort of delight.

They paid for their wands and exited the strange little shop before walking to the Leaky Cauldron. On the way there, Danny stopped to look in the window of a few shops, to see what shops he might want to go in tomorrow. When they had finally gotten to the Leaky Cauldron, not even surprised about the bricks moving, he went to his room and lied down on the bed. The cold feeling that he had felt all day had finally disappeared, and Danny drifted off to sleep, at peace, knowing that there was little chance of being attacked by a ghost.

Back in Diagon Alley, many shops were covered in ice and it was snowing. When it was discovered the next day, Danny rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as Sam stared at him in disapproval.

So that was where the cold feeling went.

* * *

**A/N: Who was that mysterious man? Leave a review! If you get it right you get an imaginary llama with super powers! :D Okay I'm going to answer stuff now!**

**Thank you to: ****ParisPhantom**** ; ****syd004**** ; ****Reid Phantom**** ; ****Yami's Devil**** for reviewing! You make my face orifice crescents curl upwards at the ends. (What a delightfully revolting way for me to say smile, I should really stop saying that.)**

**nickorin fusionspark****: IKR? Poor Danny! I'm really bad at writing love stuff (I think) so there probably won't be a whole lot in here but we'll see how it goes!**

**Fluehatraya****: So do I. :) I know they don't, but I'm having Danny going in the third year for some strange twisted reason. Thank you!**

**GreenDrkness****: Nobody knows why it came late yet, that will (kind of) be explained soon but the teachers won't really know either. Yes they will go in the same year as Harry.**

**Dxphantom**** ;** **CareBearCara101****: Thank you! They will meet very, very soon. As in next chapter soon.**

**jeanette9a****: How did you know? :D I hope I did the wand part okay!**

**syd004****: Yesssssssss. :D :D**

**Whitewolf20****: I never really thought about that! Maybe…**

**adroit008****: I don't plan on discontinuing anytime soon! Thank you!**


	7. Onto the Train

**A/N: Have a Merry Christmas/ Hanukkah/ Kwanzaa/ Happy Holiday! :D (I personally celebrate Christmas but some of my friends are Jewish and others don't have a religion and etc. No matter what/if you celebrate, I hope you have a good time this upcoming week!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.**

* * *

Danny woke up the next day somewhat naturally, already forgetting the man from the day prior who had looked like one of his old enemies. Instead of being awoken by the blaring sound of an alarm clock or a rude awakening by a ghost like he was used to, Danny was awakened by a very annoyed Sylvania wanting to get out of her cage to stretch her wings.

Back popping as he stretched, Danny realized that he felt substantially drained of power- and actually; he was still feeling some of the strain now. He looked out the window to see a powdery snow- barely visible; it was such a small amount- lightly falling onto the streets below before the snowfall stopped completely. The streets themselves were blanketed, creating a calm scene.

A calm scene that was almost immediately broken when he realized that no matter how close it was to school starting, it was still summer.

Realizing why he felt so tired today and why he had been shivering the day before, Danny got a strong urge to facepalm at his stupidity for not realizing that his ice powers needed to be released yesterday.

At least there wasn't really any major harm done, the snow would melt in the sun after all, and it wasn't like he could turn back time. Well, he couldn't turn back time without Clockwork, anyway. So he decided to ignore the snow and instead look at the weird circular object that his wand had made.

After getting dressed, Danny took the orb out of his backpack and looked at it. It was cold to the touch and fairly see- through, with a foggy mist inside. It looked a bit like glass. But what was it for? What did it do?

Sam burst through the door of the conjoined rooms they had, slightly flushed and snow on her boots.

"What were you thinking, freezing the shops!?" She exclaimed, stomping the snow off.

"I- wait, what? I froze the shops?"

"Yes, the ice isn't melting and the spells the wizards are casting to get rid of it aren't working!" Sam explained, "Well, at least the snow is melting." She added as an afterthought.

"It was an accident!" Danny insisted, a touch of laughter in his voice, "You know how I was shaking yesterday?"

"Your ice core acted up again didn't it." Sam stated amusedly.

"Yeah."

"Well you have to help them melt it before someone gets suspicious." Sam commanded. Danny put the orb aside as Sam pulled him to his feet.

Protesting without avail, Danny was pushed out the door, leaving the unknown object's secrets to be discovered later in time.

* * *

The rest of the days before Hogwarts passed in a whirlwind of shopping, laughter, and the testing of Sam's new broomstick _The Nimbus 2001_, which she bought almost on sight so that she could go flying with Danny. It was expensive, but she claimed it was worth it and Danny wasn't about to complain; he really liked flying with Sam. Hagrid had left the day after they had arrived; he said he had to set up for his class. But soon the day to go on the train to Hogwarts had arrived.

That day had started with last-minute packing…

Danny had given Sam the ghost weapons he had brought for her, including one set of Fenton Phones in the mix, telling her that since it worked in the ghost zone, maybe it would work in the wizarding world too. So she tucked it into her pocket and went back to finish packing.

As Danny packed his own bag, he came across the strange ball that he had set aside so many nights ago.

The mist on the inside of the glass swirled slowly, forming shapes and patterns. He picked it up with both hands and peered inside to get a better look, and the fog swirled by his fingertips, giving off a faint blue glow where his fingers touched. "Maybe I should ask Clockwork what it is." Danny began to say, but before he could finish, Sam came in to tell him that they had to leave to get the taxi cab so that they could catch the train. Tucking the orb into his backpack, they walked out of the Leaky Cauldron to the 'muggle side' with their luggage in hand.

"Who were you talking to?" Sam asked as they got into the cab.

"I'll tell you later."

After a boring, uneventful car ride, they paid the driver and walked through the crowd to find Platform 9 3/4. Hagrid had warned them that it wouldn't be in plain sight; they had to go through a wall to get there. However, he neglected to say which wall, and they were soon stuck between Platform 9 and 10 wondering where to go, and eventually Sam asked someone how to get there.

"You go through that wall there." The helpful girl pointed. She extended her had to Sam, "I'm Luna Lovegood."

While Sam said hello, Danny's eyes were drawn to the blood- red ruby- like gem that was attached to a bracelet on her wrist. His eyes flashed red briefly before they turned green and then back to normal.

Luna noticed him looking at her bracelet and said, "Isn't it pretty? I found it just lying on the ground next to my house." Her eyes seemed they were looking far away.

Danny felt disoriented and slightly confused. Why was he here again, "Um," Luna was looking at him, "Oh, yeah, it does look nice. Thanks for your help! He said before grabbing Sam's hand and pulling her through the wall Luna had pointed at along with him and their luggage, not even blinking at the sudden area change as they went into the waiting train and into an empty compartment.

Well, it wasn't completely empty, there was an exhausted, shabbily dressed man sleeping on the floor (he must have rolled off the seats in his sleep), but it was close enough to empty as it looked like it was going to get.

"Who is that?" Danny asked, "He looks familiar."

"It's probably just one of the teachers. I haven't seen him before. So, what was that thing you wanted to tell me about? And why did we run away from Luna?"

Danny glanced towards the teacher before leaning towards Sam and whispering, "I think that Frea-"

The compartment door opened abruptly as a red- haired, freckled boy with slightly shabby clothes poked his head in. "Is there room for three more?" He asked before a brown- haired girl pushed him out of the way.

"Sorry about him. The rest of the train is full. Could we…?" She asked before turning to the orange- haired and smacking his head with her hand, "Honestly Ron, barging into a compartment without knocking!"

"OW!" The boy – Ron – exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head.

"He reminds me a bit of Tucker." Sam whispered to Danny.

"Hey guys, you don't need to fight." A black- haired boy with blue eyes and a weird lightning shaped scar said, walking in the compartment behind them. Making eye contact with Danny, the two stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Do I…know you?" Danny and Harry asked each other in unison. Their foreheads creased in thought.

"I know you from somewhere, I'm sure of it." Harry continued.

"Do you live in Amity?"

"No, but I'm sure I've seen you somewhere before…"

Snapping out of their small reverie, they realized that everyone was looking at them.

"So, uh, yeah, go ahead and sit down." Danny said to break the silence, "My name's Danny Fenton."

"And I'm Sam Manson."

"Harry Potter."

"Ron Weasley."

"Hermione Granger. I haven't seen you around here before, and you look too old to be first years." Hermione eyed them somewhat suspiciously, "How old are you two?"

"We're both twelve. We are being put in the third year of Hogwarts even though we've never been here before." Sam explained.

"If you're twelve, shouldn't you be in the second year then?" Hermione asked.

Danny shrugged, he didn't really get it either, and he wasn't in the most talkative mood. There was too much to think about. Was it really Freakshow he had seen earlier that week? Why did his eyes flash red? He didn't remember seeing the staff. Besides, didn't he break the gem inside it? Should he tell Sam?

Meanwhile, Harry was mulling over his thoughts as well. He was positive that he had seen Danny before, but where? School? No, he would have noticed him more. Maybe in a store or passing by on the street somewhere?

Sam was thinking about Danny as well. What had gotten Danny so worried? She thought back on earlier that day when his eyes had turned red for a second, and gasped slightly as she realized what it could potentially mean. Hopefully it was just a new power or an old one acting up. Her eyes flicked towards Danny; he seemed to be in control. She hoped it would stay that way.

On the other hand, Ron's thoughts were filled with games of Quidditch and the feast that was sure to come once they got to Hogwarts. His stomach rumbled; he was so hungry.

It seems there is a thought party, because Hermione was thinking about multiple things as well. Of course, all at the same time. Multi- tasking was just one of her great qualities. How had Sam and Danny gotten into the third year without taking the prior years? Did they take some sort of special system? Could _she_ take that special system? No, probably not, she was already taking far too many classes, they would have already offered it to her instead of letting her use the time turner – which they were already very wary in offering to her- And maybe she should let out her cat now?

Of course, all this thinking only took a couple of seconds as Harry and Danny sat in silence, Ron fidgeted, Sam glanced at Danny, and Hermione absentmindedly leaned down to pick up the basket she had been carrying and started to unlatch it.

"Don't let that thing out!" Ron exclaimed. But it was too late. A shabby cat with a squashed face came out of the basket, running to Ron and leaping up to paw at his jacket. Muffled squeaking came from it and gradually grew louder as a terrified rat tried to escape the cat's claws.

"No, Crookshanks, NO!" Hermione shouted as she lunged for her cat, tripping over the sleeping professor – who, strangely, still didn't wake up.

"You have a cat too?" Sam smiled as she took out Kali, who hissed at the rat but was being held by Sam and was content to stay there and let the other cat chase it.

"Who is that?" Harry asked as he saw the professor for the first time. Next to him, a slightly bedraggled Hermione dusted herself off before trying to trying to pry Crookshanks off of Ron.

"Professor R. Lupin." Hermione panted, finally managing to peel Crookshanks off of Ron and drag him to her seat to set Crookshanks on her lap, "You have a cute cat by the way." She told Sam.

"How do you know that?" Ron asked.

"It's on the suitcase, genius." Sam pointed it out to him.

Another wave of memory lapped at the edges of Danny's mind. He _knew _that name. It was so familiar. He looked closer at the professor and frowned. He definitely had seen that face before. But where?

The train stopped abruptly, making nearly everyone fall off their seats.

"Finally, we're there! I'm starving!" Ron made a move toward the exit before being pulled back by Hermione.

"We can't possibly be there yet; we're in the middle of nowhere!" She said as she pushed him back to his seat, "They're probably refueling or something."

"Hermione, this is a magic train." Harry said.

"Does this usually happen?" Danny asked as the lights above their head flickered.

"No, it doesn-" Hermione started before the whole train was plunged into darkness and rain started to descend onto the windows.

"What's going on?" Sam asked as Ron wiped a hole in the fogged- over windows.

"I think people are getting on the train." Ron gestured to the window as the compartment door opened and a shadow tumbled in.

"Do you know what's going on?" The shadow asked.

"Hi Neville." Harry said, "Go ahead and sit down."

There was a strange sort of hissing noise from Kali as Sam pushed Neville off her, "Don't sit on me!"

Another figure entered the compartment, "Hello?" It asked.

"Ginny? What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Looking for Ron."

"Come and sit down."

"Not on me!" Danny said as Ginny made to sit on him.

"Not here, I'm here!" Harry continued.

"Ow, that was my foot!" Neville said as Ginny tried to step over him and misjudged the distance.

"Quiet!" A slightly scratchy from sleep voice interrupted. Everyone went silent as a dim light filled the entire compartment; Professor Lupin was holding a handful of what appeared to be fire.

"Stay where you are." He instructed. Ginny slowly sank down into an open seat. As she did so, Danny's ghost sense went off and he tapped Sam's shoulder.

"I need to find a place to go ghost, something's coming." He whispered.

"Ok, I'll cause a distraction so you can -"

The compartment door slowly started to open as a cloaked shadow glided in, wreathing tendrils of black smoke wafting out in a curling motion before dissipating. The unknown being stuck out its decaying, rotting hand into the compartment as if testing the waters before taking a tiny step forward and taking a huge breath inward, sucking the heat from the room. Everyone shivered at the sudden drop in temperature. Well, everyone except Danny, anyway.

The creature breathed outward with a sort of gasping, raspy moan. A feeling of dread swept over them all. It felt a bit like Nocturne, he decided, like Nocturne but more fear- based instead of dream- based. Danny, also feeling the effects of the creature, frantically tried to find a way out of everyone's sight so he could change and fight. Any second now and he would resort to transforming in front of…

…in front of…

…everyon-

Icy tendrils tore at his chest, piercing his soul, memories of places exploding and Dan laughing in his face and depressed feelings leaving him to fall into unconsciousness along with Harry as a silvery something pushed the potent shadow back out of the compartment.

But for Danny Fenton, the world had twisted into a nauseating black.

* * *

**A/N: *cue music* DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Poor Danny. BTW, Luna isn't evil- she was telling the truth when she said she found it. And I know that the firebolt is out but that's kind of Harry's trademark broom so Sam gets the Nimbus 2001…Now, before I go to the reviews, I want to say a huge thank you to all who followed, favorited, read, and/or reviewed this story: I less than three you all! 3 :)**

**Congrats to: ****Reid Phantom**** ; ****jeanette9a**** ; ****Fluehatraya**** ; ****NekoAmi1216**** ; **kat **; ****ichigo-lover-1412**** For correctly guessing that it was Freakshow! And sorry, ****jeanette9a**** I can't draw. Like at all. I'm absolutely terrible at it.**

**Thank you to the following for reviewing: ****nickorin fusionspark**** ; ****yuki100o**** ; ****mysticfalls2357**** ; ****I-AM-THE-LOVE-MONKEY**** ; ****zoeshade**** ; ****RedEYES-Fallen**** ; ****Whitewolf20**** ; ****bunsfactory**** ; **dxphantom **; ****adroit008**** ; ****SeeSea17**

**Reid Phantom****: Yes he will be able to see them!**

kat**: Who doesn't want a llama with superpowers? I like snow too! :)**

**ChopSuzi****: It seems you'll have to wait a bit longer to figure out what the orb does… :D**


	8. Wakings and Brothers?

**A/N: Sorry for the mini hiatus, this chapter's beginning did NOT want to be written for some reason- so it didn't really turn out as good as I had hoped. Oh, did you guys have a good Holiday Vacation? I had a good Christmas! Oh, and by the way… THIS STORY HAS PASSED THE 100 REVIEWS MARK :D THANK YOU ALL! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter and never will.**

* * *

~~ Sam's POV? ~~

Danny and Harry were unconscious. After Lupin pushed the- what did he call it? After he pushed the dementor out of the compartment with a silvery spell and the lights flickered back on, he explained how a dementor worked and left to go speak to the driver of the train.

Sam went over to Danny and sat down next to him, petting Kali methodically with smooth, even strokes to calm her down. She was only mildly worried about Danny, he had passed out before, so he would *probably* be okay this time too. She would have been more concerned if she didn't know _why_ he passed out, or if he had been bleeding.

Danny still had trouble dealing with his memories of the Nasty Burger explosion and the events that followed it. Sam sometimes had nightmares about it as well. It would be easy for the dementor to use those memories against him; to suck his happiness out.

Sam shivered. She had been getting close to passing out herself, and felt shaky and vulnerable. She looked around the compartment; everyone else was that way too: paler than usual and trembling. Ron and Hermione were next to an unconscious Harry, panicking while trying to wake him up. Ginny was curled up in over herself next to Neville, who seemed to be at a loss in what to do.

Sam stood up and handed Kali to Ginny before going back over to Danny. She looked back at Ginny who had uncurled herself so she could hold the cat. Kali purred as she was petted and Ginny smiled softly.

Sam looked Danny over. He looked more like he had fallen asleep and had a nightmare than he looked like he passed out. His face was twisted into a pained expression and a light sheen of sweat veiled his forehead. Sam started shaking him awake.

"Danny? Danny wake up!"

Sam heard a slapping sound coming from behind her. Hermione was slapping Harry's face in an attempt to wake him up. Sam shrugged, didn't seem like a bad idea, so she slapped Danny's face a couple of times, noting how his skin was colder than its usual temperature.

"Ugh, what was that for?" Danny opened his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked Harry.

"I guess Harry's awake too. Come on." Sam offered Danny her hand and she helped pull him up before letting go. Or, at least, trying to let go. Her hand had frozen to Danny's.

"Sorry." Danny apologized as he unfroze them, "The adrenaline from getting ready to fight mixed with the fact that I haven't gone ghost the past couple days kind of makes my powers…"

"It's fine."

"I should probably go ghost soon though."

"I'm just glad that they're too busy worrying to notice." She nodded over to the rest of the people in the compartment.

"Where's the creepy thing?"

"The dementor?"

"Yeah, that."

"Lupin cast a spell that threw it back." Sam answered. The compartment door opened, "Speaking of, there he is now."

Lupin was carrying a rather large slab of chocolate in his hands and broke it into generous pieces, handing the pieces out to everyone, "Here, eat this, it will help."

Danny took the piece of chocolate and hesitantly broke a small piece off, eating from the smaller chunk. He was rewarded with a rush of warmth spreading throughout his body. He nibbled on the chocolate chunk a bit more, but the waves of warmth quickly became uncomfortable to his low- temp body and he quietly slipped the rest of the unbitten piece to Sam, who had finished checking her chocolate with Lupin to make sure it was Ultra- Recyclo- Vegetarian safe.

"Are you sure you don't want this?"

"Yeah."

Sam shrugged and popped the piece in her mouth, "Suit yourself, this stuff is amazing."

Everyone was looking much better after eating the chocolate, except-

"I haven't poisoned that, you know." Lupin said to Harry, who had been staring at the chocolate in his hands.

Harry blinked a couple of times then looked up. Realization struck his face and he took a bite of the chocolate. Color flowed back to his face almost immedietly. "Did…did anyone else pass out?" he asked.

"Danny did." Ron said, "But nobody else other than you two. Ginny was shaking like mad though."

"We'll get to Hogwarts in about ten minutes. Are you alright Danny? Harry?" Lupin asked, concerned.

"Fine." The two boys muttered; both embarrassed at the extra attention.

The rest of the train ride was awkward for everyone. Nobody really knew what to say. Eventually, when the school was in sight, Ginny handed Sam her cat back, saying a quiet thank you as she did so. The train stopped and a rumbling sound could be heard as students pushed and shoved to get out of the train. Waiting until the majority of people got by, they opened the compartment door and walked down the corridor to get out of the train as well.

Once they got out onto the platform, however, many people wanted to go back into the train. It was raining furiously and most students started to shake from the cold.

"Firs' years this way!" The tell-tale voice of Hagrid called out. Sam and Danny exchanged glances. Were they supposed to go with the first years to the lake or with the third years to the carriages?

Sam quickly decided that she did **not** want to go on the lake and pulled Danny towards the carriages.

"Those are some really weird horses." Danny pointed.

Sam blinked. She couldn't see anything. "You mean the invisible horses?"

"Invisible? No, I'm talking about the horses pulling the carriages." Danny looked at her, "Aaand you can't see them can you."

"No."

"It's called a Thestral. You can only see them if you've watched someone die and accepted the fact that they're dead." Someone behind them said. They whirled around. It was Dumbledore. With a wink he walked into the crowd, stopping to talk to a couple of students before he disappeared from their sight.

"Well that was weird." Sam turned back to Danny, "But who did you see die?"

"Well for one, you. Besides, I think I'd see it anyway." Danny said.

She glanced around, nobody was listening in, "Then why can't I see the horse? I saw some of them die right before I did."

"I think it's because you don't accept that they actually died."

"But I saw you die!" Sam argued, "Well, technically speaking, anyway."

"Then you don't count me as dead either."

"Huh."

* * *

~ Danny's POV ~

It was their turn to get in a carriage and they did so, Danny stopping to stroke the horse's mane before getting in for the ride. The horse pulled the carriage along the not- so- smooth path, through the school gates- guarded by dementors, making Danny flinch and accidently freeze some of the rain into hail- and halted by the entrance of the school. As they got out and walked closer, staring in awe at the large structure, they heard an obnoxious voice, slick and sharp and filled with sarcasm.

"There's no problem, _Professor_." He said, insinuating a mocking tone with the words, making it obvious to Danny and Sam that there was, indeed, a problem.

The group before them proceeded into the castle.

"I wonder what that was about." Sam said before starting to go into the castle as well.

"Wait a sec, I want to try something first." He pulled his Fenton Phones out of his pocket and turned it on.

"I think that it's working. Go ahead and turn yours on and-"

The Fenton Phone started beeping.

"Wha-?" He dropped it and took a step back. It promptly exploded with a loud boom. What had once been an ecto- endowed piece of technology was now a small smoking crater. Note to self: ecto- technology and magic do not mix.

"On second thought, don't turn it on." He said lamely, pushing dirt back into the hole with his shoe so it was less noticeable before catching up with Sam and going into the castle. Before they could get very far, however, a teacher with spectacles and her hair in a bun called them over.

"Fenton! Manson! I need to see you both." The professor called, "You too Potter and Granger!" She yelled louder over the students so they could hear her.

Confused, theymade their way to her, weaving their way through the crowd to get to the professor, then followed her into an office, presumably her own.

"First off, Danny and Sam, I am Professor McGonagall. For some reason, the quill that tells us who to put in Hogwarts didn't write your name down last year, and when it did this year, it told us to put you in the third year. Now, we don't know why this is, but the magic quill must have had a good reason. But because you haven't had the previous years of schooling, you are going to be a behind in some classes. Your teachers will give you extra assignments to help you learn the things you need to know." Professor McGonagall explained.

Danny groaned. Extra homework- now there was something he could've lived without. At least there wouldn't be many ghost attacks here.

There was a knock at the door. "Ah, that would be Madame Pomfrey. Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that you two were taken ill on the train."

The door opened and Madame Pomfrey came in. Harry went red in the face. "I'm fine." He insisted.

"Oh, so it's you? Setting dementors around the school, what were they thinking! Here, have some chocolate." Madame Pomfrey rambled.

"We've all already had some." Danny intruded.

"And you're sure your fine?"

"Yes!" the two answered.

"Alright then. Now we simply have to wait for the sorting hat. Granger, if I could have a word." McGonagall beckoned Hermione over and they talked quietly a few minutes before the professor handed her something that looked suspiciously like a time medallion and she slipped it over her neck and tucked it under her robes.

While they were talking Madame Pomfrey left the room and another teacher came in carrying the sorting hat, leaving immediately after setting an old, worn- looking hat down. Danny's ghost sense went off faintly and he coughed to disguise it.

"Ah, good, the hat's here. Thank you Professor Flitwick." She said to the retreating form, who smiled in return. "Now, let's get you two sorted." McGonagall said, "Sam first."

Sam went to the stool on which the hat had been placed and picked up the hat, "So I just put this on?"

McGonagall nodded, and so Sam put the hat on her head. The hat and Sam sat in silence for a minute or two before calling out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Sam took off the hat and smiled at Danny, "Your turn."

Danny went over to the stool and put on the hat as he swallowed back another faint ghost sense. Immediately after he put it on, the hat began skimming over his mind. Danny quickly barred off his memories, but there was no need as the hat simply skipped over them and went to an unknown part of his mind, where it seemed his personality lied.

"Hmmm… Those are some strong mental bonds you've put up, excellent work, but going into the memories is a bit invasive, don't you think? Besides, there isn't much of a need. I only go in there if there isn't enough information telling me where to put you elsewhere." The hat told him.

"Uh, sorry to ask, but are you a ghost?"

"Sort of. I'm more of a psyche, to be precise." The hat, or rather, the spirit infused hat, hmm'd softly, "Why do you ask?"

"Uhh...no reason."

"Ah." The hat began musing to itself, "You have a lot of courage, and bravery too."

"Aren't they the same thing?" He asked the hat.

"Not at all. Courage is being able to face something and stay strong even in the face of pain, loss, or fear, and bravery is being ready to face pain or danger. There is a difference between being ready and being able."

"Oh."

"You have a slight penchant to lie, and you are... obstinately against wishing?"

"Yeah, I know it sounds weird, but I have a good reason for both."

"Now, what else? Hmm. You are witty in most situations, but can also be a bit thickheaded in others."

"Hey!"

The hat chuckled before continuing, "A sense of humor as well. A touch of ambition, but not overly much, extreme loyalty to friends and family…Quite a lot of power and a talent to match it, but no desire to rise to the top, no strive to take control."

"No." Danny thought, "Then I'd be too much like **_him_**." **(1)**

The hat, having no idea who _he _was but getting the implication from the vehemence in his thought, chuckled again, "Not Slytherin then. Aright, that means you're a shoe-in for…"

"GRYFFINDOR!" It exclaimed aloud. Danny took off the hat and high- fived Sam. They didn't know too much about the school, but while in Diagon Alley they had heard about the four houses and the traits usually displayed in them and had secretly both wanted to go in Gryffindor.

"It nearly put me in Ravenclaw." Sam told him, "But it decided against it because I had more Gryffindor traits."

"Danny and Harry, I'll need to speak to you two alone. The rest of you can go to the feast." McGonagall said.

"I guess I'll meet you down there. Save me a seat." Danny said,

"Sure." Sam walked out with Hermione.

McGonagall closed the door, "Now, what I'm about to tell you will probably shock you both. You both might want to sit down."

They both sat down in the chairs opposite of McGonagall's desk, and she sat down as well.

"I don't know how to say this so I'll just come straight out with it. Harry? Danny? You two are brothers."

Danny's mind went a mile a minute. He knew he was adopted, but he had assumed that…well, he didn't even know what he assumed, really. He didn't think he'd ever get to meet his birth parents, let alone that he would have and get to meet his _brother_.

Harry also looked lost for words, "You mean…I have…"

"A living relative, yes. Daniel, I presume you are familiar with the story of the boy who lived?"

"It's Danny. And, uh, yeah, I've heard it going around. Didn't get all the details though. Never got to know which family." He shrugged, his mind feeling a bit numb with shock.

"In the story they neglect to mention that there were two children, seeing as you weren't hit with the killing curse and therefore didn't add much to the story. But you were there too."

"So that's why…" Harry tried to speak but couldn't finish his sentence.

"You have your father's eyes." Professor McGonagall told Danny.

"What?"

"Harry has his mother's eyes, and you have your father's. Such a bright blue. I never thought I'd see the shade again."

"So I'm…Danny Potter?"

"Yes."

Danny sat back, processing all the information, head whirling. He could almost feel a headache coming on. He wanted to turn ghost and go flying to clear his head. Harry looked like he was having a hard time dealing with the news as well, his mouth opening and closing as if thinking about saying something but not quite managing to say it and closing his mouth before trying again. The quiet carried for a few minutes, McGonagall watching them with concern as Danny rubbed his temples and Harry struggled to find the right thing to say.

"I think I'm going to need some time to think this through." Danny said eventually, breaking the silence. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Take your time. I just didn't want you to get confused if any of the teachers call you Daniel Potter in class." McGonagall finished, "You two can go off to the feast now."

Danny and Harry got up almost robotically and left the room, Harry closing the door with a soft click behind them.

* * *

**(1) Dan or Vlad, either works in this situation. I was thinking about Dan at the time, but Vlad works too.**

**A/N: I don't think that the beginning of this was very good and the whole thing felt a bit disjointed but oh well I hope you guys liked it anyway! I made them find out they were brothers sooner than planned but *shrug* REVIEWS TIME!**

**Thank you to: ****Fluehatraya**** ; ****nickorin fusionspark**** ; ****yuki100o**** ; ****forever-stained-crimson**** ; ****pussy4rent**** ; ****SeeSea17**** ;** Guest **; **ME **;** awesome** ;****Kismesis 4evr ****For reviewing!**

**GreenDrkness****: Yes, they are brothers but not twins. People will probably start to notice soon. You got me there! Yes Freakshow is! And about the orb…you'll find out eventually!**

**Whitewolf20****: I can't tell you what the orb does…yet…again, you'll find out eventually!**

**adroit008****: They could have met later…they could have also met sooner as well. I was contemplating having them stay at Diagon Alley longer and meet Harry at the Leaky Cauldron but decided against it. I was also thinking about making the chapter longer but was afraid that people would get bored with my writing. For the most part, I was planning on sticking to the main storyline, but I'm glad that you'd be fine with stuff outside it since there will be! Thank You! :D**

**dxphantom****: The third year is one of my favorite years as well! And I wasn't planning on putting him on the team but I'll think about it…**

**jeanette9a****: Yes she will. Very soon, in fact. Very, very soon. XD**


	9. Yeah This Is Kind of a Filler Chapter

**A/N: Ugh. Finals suck.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.**

The two walked down the stone hallways, their feet making faint tapping noises as they steadily made their way to the Great Hall. Neither spoke as they made their way to the Great Hall; not out of rudeness, but out of a lack of words and a sort of trailing tiredness. They wouldn't call it exhaustion, no, just a need to sleep awhile.

When they had, at last, gotten to the Great Hall, they were no longer hungry. Walking almost side by side, they entered the Great Hall as quietly as possible, hoping to go to their table unnoticed in the clamor of the other houses. Not that it worked.

"Hey Harry! How's it goin'!" One voice shouted over.

And that's all it took for the attention to turn to them.

"How are ya, Harry!"

"Wait who is that?"

"Is he a new kid?"

People were getting out of their seats now, rushing to talk to, or talk at, the arrivals.

"I didn't see him get sorted."

"You look pretty similar!"

"Are you guys related?"

Danny and Harry looked over at each other, wondering if they should answer the question affirmatively, if at all. Before either of them could open their mouths, however, the rambling questions continued.

"Whoa that would be so cool if they were!"

"But that's not possible, I mean, didn't his whole family die?"

"Yeah, and I don't remember anyone saying anything about a brother."

"You guys look really similar though, it's so weird!"

Danny began to feel overwhelmed. There were too many people with eyes on him, and he wasn't used to it. The only time anyone would really look at him was when he was in Phantom mode. Danny looked down to reassure himself that no, he had not somehow turned ghostly over the course of the past couple of minutes.

Harry was uncomfortable as well. It was bad enough that he was being crowded, but now they were talking about his parent's death, which made him think of his family, which made him think of his brother, who he didn't even know existed, which made him think of death again, and, well, he really didn't want to deal with that right now.

Surprisingly enough, it was Malfoy who unknowingly came to the rescue; saving them from thinking about the eyes of the crowd and bringing something new to their attention. Pushing his way through the crowd, the young, blond pure- blood spouted words filled with malice, "A bit late aren't you, Potter? Did you have to take care of some new kid? I heard that he fainted on the train too. Is it true? Are you both such little wimps-"

Before he could get more than those couple sentences out, a black blur whirled out to hit him in the leg. Malfoy gasped, tears pricking his eyes and his leg crumpling with pain. He dropped to the floor, only then noticing the very, very ticked- off Sam who had appeared out of the crowd to stand next to Danny.

"Ow." He whined as he held his no doubt bruised shin, rubbing it methodically.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I seem to have accidentally ran into you. My mistake." Her eyes narrowed slightly as she looked at the blond annoyance.

"Oh, don't take all the blame for kicking Malfoy. I must have bumped into you, Sam." Hermione sidled up next to Sam, first a bit timidly but gathering force until she was glaring daggers at Malfoy.

"Crabbe, Goyle!" He got the two to help him up before limping forward to Hermione and continuing in a quieter tone, "Whatever, _mudblood_."

Hermione gasped, and Sam's eyes glinted dangerously, "Oh, you're one of _those_ kinds of people." She said with a sort of vehemence in her tone that was usually reserved by Danny for Vlad. After learning some of the slang terms of the wizarding world, she knew that the term was definitely not a nice thing to say, "Besides, who even cares if you're Muggleborn or not?"

Malfoy opened his mouth only to answer that he did and she promptly kicked him in the shin. Again.

Although Danny didn't like the guy and Malfoy did deserve it, Danny couldn't help but to wince in sympathy. Sam kicked HARD. He glanced over to see that she was still wearing her favorite combat boots, which meant that it would probably be even worse. He wouldn't be surprised if that Malfoy guy had a wicked bruise for the next couple of weeks.

Malfoy nearly crashed to the ground again, but grabbed onto Crabbe's arm just in time to catch himself.

And, of course, that was the moment when the teacher managed to break through the crowd to see what was happening.

"What is going on!" Professor McGonagall called, outraged. Her eyes strayed to Malfoy, who was struggling to stand.

Although Malfoy was most likely in pain, there was no point in denying that those were crocodile tears sliding down his face, "She kicked me." Malfoy pointed to Sam, "And they were teasing me."

"Hey, wait a second, I didn't say anything!" Danny protested.

"I expected better of you all." McGonagall faced them all in turn, "Detention. For all of you. I will talk to you about the detention time after class tomorrow. Just because you got some shocking news does not mean you can act like this." She then turned to Malfoy, "I imagine you said something to provoke this?"

"Of _course_ not professor." Draco drawled.

"Well, even if that is true, I will tell Professor Snape about this. He can figure out if you did or not and he may punish you as he deems necessary." She raised an eyebrow as he struggled to stay standing, "In the meantime, I suggest you go to the hospital wing. If it is that difficult for you to walk, a bone might be bruised"

She raised her voice, "All of you, to your seats! The feast is to begin shortly!"

The crowd dispersed and went back to chatting at their own tables, their curiosity making them glance back to Harry, Danny, and Sam every so often.

It was disconcerting, to say the least.

Once they had finally been seated, Hermione muttered darkly, "I swear, one day I am going to punch Malfoy straight in the face."

Sam gave her a high five as Ron and Harry blinked in confusion.

"Did she just say..." Ron trailed off.

"Yeah, I think she did!" Harry said in slight disbelief.

"So, what 'shocking news' did McGonagall tell you earlier?" Sam asked them both.

Dumbledore chose that time to get the student body's attention so he could start his speech.

"I'll tell you later." Danny replied.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! Before we begin the feast, I have something rather important to say." Dumbledore, "As you have no doubt noticed, we will have dementors guarding the school. They will not be fooled by any type of tricks, costumes, or invisibility." Dumbledore paused briefly and looked straight at the table that Danny was sitting at. And Danny gulped nervously. Did he know? He couldn't know, could he? He wasn't the only one who looked nervous. Harry and Ron had exchanged looks as well before assuming a nonchalant expression.

Dumbledore continued, "So nobody should leave the school without permission." Dumbledore's intelligent eyes swept over all the students and, satisfied with the looks of understanding, nodded to himself and spoke yet again.

"We are also introducing two new teachers to our school. Firstly, Professor Lupin, who will be our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

A smattering of lackluster applause filled the room, most claps either rather listless or non-existing. There were many indifferent faces throughout the crowd.

"The second, Rubeous Hagrid will be teaching the Care and Keeping of Magical Animals."

A roar of applause from this one, significantly louder than the first, accompanied many sullen looks from Slytherin. The clapping continued as Ron shouted with a smile, "Who else would make us get a biting book?!"

Sam, Danny, and the many first years who didn't know Hagrid very well still joined into the clapping, albeit doing it a bit more politely than anything. When they heard the reminder of the biting book, Danny grimaced. The book seemed to have a grudge on him after he had - accidentally! - dropped it on the way back to the Leaky Cauldron. He hadn't meant to, the book had surprised him when it started growling and nearly bit his hand off! But now, whenever he got even somewhat near it, it would lash out and snarl fiercely, its pages forming sharp fangs preparing to bite and tear. After some time and a few minor cuts, he gave up on trying to calm down the strange book (which he deemed an impossible task) and instead just snuck up on it invisibly. Catching it, he bound it with some Fenton Fishing Line, sufficiently stopping it from hurting anyone.

Sam's book had tried to bite her as well the first time she picked it up. But instead of dropping it in surprise as Danny had (Hey, he didn't know it was alive!), she rubbed its spine so that it would hopefully calm down. It had worked better than she hoped; it had shuddered and opened, allowing her to read the contents inside. Kali didn't like it though, and would hiss at it whenever it was nearby. In return, the book would growl and snap at the kitty. So Sam had bound her book as well.

"I think that's everything, then. Let the feast begin!"

~THIS-IS-A-TIME-LAPSE-JUST-PRETEND-THAT-THIS-ISN'T-IN-ANY-WAY-AWKWARD~

When everyone had finished eating, the school had everyone follow some prefects so they could get to the Gryffindor Tower. They followed the group of students out of the hall and into a room with a staircase dominating most of the area.

The marbled staircase towered upward, dwarfing everything else in comparison. A comfortable hum of conversation- created background noise filled the back of his mind as Danny looked above him. There were plentiful amounts of paintings covering the walls near the staircase, following it up. As Danny inched closer, he noticed that the paintings were moving about and creating small talk with one another about this or that and other odd things.

Hermione had been moving forward with Ron and Harry- in which she made a mental note to watch, he looked out-of-sorts- but noticed Danny and Sam straggling behind. Not wanting them to get in trouble for wandering about on their first day, she went back to them and motioned them forward.

"Come on! You don't want to get lost, do you?" She motioned them forward and they trailed along a few steps behind.

They followed the staircase up, saying hi back to the paintings that said hello to them. Suddenly, the staircase shifted, moving under their feet. Danny and Sam were alarmed, Danny's eyes flashing green briefly. But Hermione, after looking questioningly at Danny for a second, was quick to assure them that it was completely normal for the stairs to do that and soon afterword they stopped moving.

Hermione made a quick detour to make up for the stairs' mischief and they quickly arrived back with the group at a picture of a portly woman wearing a pink dress.

"So, are we there?" Danny asked. He didn't see a door anywhere.

"Yes." Hermione answered simply.

"The new password is 'Fortuna Major'!" The prefect shouted.

The portrait opened.** A/N: Hahaha what even ****_is _****my writing style? Anyways, it's been a really stressful couple of weeks. First studying for finals- in which they decided it was a good idea for us to write papers- then the actual finals, and then they welcome us into a new semester by giving us the lovely present of homework! My back is killing me. And to top it all off, a ton of people in my family are getting sick. I think I might be immune, thankfully, since I've already had whatever it was twice though. So yeah. I'm going to try and relax now. And sleep. Yeah, sleeping sounds good. But first…**

**Thank you to the following for reviewing!: ****SeeSea17**** ; ****dxphantom**** ; ****jeanette9a**** ; ****SonOfLucifer**** ; ****ParisPhantom**** ; ****xMidnightHunter1553x**** ; **3

**ChopSuzi****: It's totally fine! My internet has it's annoying moments too. *smirks back* I bet you have fun with those powers of yours... Oh, and about that dementor thing.. YOUR TOTALLY RIGHT! HOW DID I NOT NOTICE THAT BEFORE :O I'm glad you think I picked a good time for the relatives thing. I was worried it was a bit early.**

**psychicgirl32****: You are correct, Harry is older. :)**

**Fluehatraya****: Hahaha XD so true! But they really did use a magic quill, apparently; I think J. K. Rowling mentioned it in an interview?**

**little miss BANANNA HEAD****: Thank you for your tip! I'll be sure to use it in the future- as a budding writer I'll use all the help I can get! Now how to write those pranks...hmmm... :)**

**pussy4rent****: Maybe you're reviewing because...THE REVIEW BUTTON HAS MAGICAL MIND CONTROL POWERS! Thanks! Also, I am totally going to use that initialism later in life, because icw4tnc deserves it.**

**BadKristy13****: Wait and see ;)**

**pianogirl189****: I'm glad you like it! I'll try!**

**asredwer****: Thanks! I think that's confusing everyone, actually...Here are some reasons why(albeit them being not the best explanations): 1. I have been considering some plots for the future that requires them to be in the same year. 2. You're right, I wanted them to interact more! 3. I had another valid reason but completely forgot it so...yeah.**


	10. Midnight Wanderings

**A/N: I feel like I have something important to put here but I don't remember what it is. :/ Read and review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter. This is a fanfiction. Notice the fan part. Yeah, that's me, a fan of the show/books. Does anyone know if I can stop putting the disclaimer up or not? Just wondering. Just read on.**

* * *

The fit through the painting was a bit tight, but that was probably because he had somehow gotten caught in the middle of the mad rush to get into Gryffindor Tower. Currently, he was squished between two red- haired twins, who didn't even seem to notice that he was there as they schemed over his head.

He saw an opening and took it, getting through the short passageway and went over to Sam, who had somehow gotten through the painting before him and was watching, entertained, at him struggling to get through the crowd.

"Pffft." She nearly laughed as Danny got knocked over by one of the twins from before as he got pushed into Danny.

"Sorry!" He said as he bounded past. Danny shrugged, stood up, and was almost immediately knocked over by the other twin, who was running to catch up, sending Sam into a renewed fit of laughter.

"Sorry!" He called back to the several people he had knocked down.

Sam came over to help him up, still snickering, "The best part is that," She took a second to breathe, "it was an accident both times. How can that even happen?" She coughed to cover up her last bit of laughter.

"You mock my pain."

"What pain?"

"I could have died!" Danny teased.

"Riiiiiight."

There was a moment's pause.

"Your face was hilarious." Sam continued.

"Gee, thanks."

"Wish my camera was working, that would have been great blackmail."

"Such quality friends I have." Danny huffed.

"You know it."

As the small but surprisingly powerful crowd died down, Danny looked around. The dorm room was an interesting place, and it didn't look that bad. If anything, they may have overdosed on the red in the decorating, but it wasn't horrible.

Somebody shouted out where the boys and girls beds were, and told them they had a half hour before lights out.

"Hey Sam, where's Kali?" Danny asked.

"She's with my things, I think. I had to set her basket down with our other luggage. Where's Sylvania?"

"If Sylvania's an owl, she's in the owlery." Hermione appeared, "And your cat is on your bed with the rest of your things."

"Where's the owlery?" Danny asked as Sam nodded her thanks.

"I'm sure you can get instructions from almost anyone tomorrow, but it's almost lights out right now and I have to unpack." She rushed off to, presumably, do just that.

"I should probably unpack too." Sam said.

"Yeah, same here. Hey, I'm going to scope out the school tonight, see if I can find any ghost portals."

"Okay, come and get me if you find one."

"Sure."

* * *

~~~ Time Lapse ~~~

Danny had unpacked almost everything. Although he suspected that they would explode if turned on, Danny's ecto- weapons were secured to the underside of his bed. It wasn't the ideal place but it was better than nothing. He'd find a better place for them later.

After the time was called for lights out, Danny lied awake on his bed as, one by one, his dorm- mates' breathing slowed into deep, even breaths; a tell- tale sign that they were asleep. Danny shifted under his covers silently, tilting his head so he could hear a bit better. It sounded like almost everyone was asleep. He would just wait a bit longer everyone finished falling asleep and they slipped into a deeper sleep.

It was around one- thirty or so in the morning when Danny deemed that he wouldn't be noticed if he left. He planned on going ghost outside the room; the light that his transformation made could potentially wake someone up. Since the sun wasn't shining, everyone was a lot more attuned to light, and since it was quiet, it was more likely that he could be heard.

Carefully getting up, he made his way across the cold stone floor, grabbing his backpack on the way. When he had gotten out of the room he transformed with a whispered, "Going ghost."

The familiar blue light swept over him as Danny made a quick mental note to stop saying his personal aphorism; it might get him in trouble later. But it was a long- standing habit of his. And, like the maxim always said, old habits die hard.

Danny rocketed around the school, scoping it out, making a map in his mind. Granted, it wasn't the best map ever. In fact, since he didn't know what classroom was for which class or what the other rooms were for, it was a pretty useless map. Thankfully, Danny was only looking for a layout anyway.

Regardless if he had a mental map or not, Danny had a feeling he would get lost in this school a lot. It just had so many rooms! Not to mention all of the secret passageways- was there one behind every single painting?! That's where most of the ones he had found were. He hadn't followed them through to figure out where they went yet; he'd do that later with Sam, who was sure to be interested.

However, it wasn't like he hadn't found anything of interest. He had run into quite an odd room near the beginning of his search.

~Flashback~

It wasn't a very large room, but somehow the teacher mad managed to stuff it full with circular tables, all of which held a crystal ball stand. But the first thing he noticed was the stifling heat. It stayed consistently warm, dark crimson curtains keeping the heat in. A fire burned dimly near the front of the classroom, nearly out, but still emitting a strong herbal smell of chamomile as well as various other herbs and spices. The hazy atmosphere automatically made Danny sleepy, and he yawned. He could almost feel the dense aroma going into his system, and he yawned again, becoming even sleepier. He landed lightly on the ground.

"Who's there? You know, students aren't allowed out of- oh." A woman spoke.

The cloying, perfumed air made him somewhat lethargic, preventing him from moving out of sight fast enough. Danny froze and paled, turning around slowly to face a woman who looked somewhat crazy, her hair in disarray and sticking up here and there. A pair of thick glasses emphasized her eyes, enlarging them to near gigantic proportions. As for her attire, well, it was odd, to say the least.

"Uh." He said intelligently.

"Are you visiting Hogwarts? I knew someone was going to come, my tea leaves and scrying both agreed that I would have an odd guest late tonight, and that it would visit every so often. I'm Professor Trelawney." The professor leaned forward as if to shake Danny's hand. Danny quickly turned intangible, he might as well act like one of their types of ghosts, maybe a strong poltergeist of sorts. And he was still in ghost form after all, he assured himself, it wasn't like his cover was blown. But he still hadn't expected, or wanted, to run into anyone.

Professor Trelawney stumbled forward as her hand went through Danny's body. She shivered at the icy feeling it gave her. She straightened up quickly, and looked him over.

"You're rather…vivid, for a ghost, aren't you?" She stated, "Is this your first time at Hogwarts? I didn't know that we were going to have a new ghost."

Danny nodded, "Yeah I'm new. I'll just leave now; I didn't mean to run into anyone. I won't bug you anymore."

With that, he turned invisible and left, but he still heard the teacher say behind him, "You'll be back, you know. The tea leaves don't lie!"

Danny rolled his eyes. Her 'tea leaves' told her. Of course.

He went back to his search for a portal.

~End of weird semi- flashback thingy ma- doodle~

Sadly, he hadn't found a natural ghost portal yet, but he hadn't given up hope. Danny had only seen less than a quarter of the school so far. He was trying to be thorough, but this was taking a ridiculously extensive amount of time. He hadn't even seen the other dorms yet, which made him suspect that they were all at separate corners of the school.

He decided he would go to bed and continue looking around tomorrow night. If he was lucky, he might be able to get a decent amount of sleep. Before he prepared dive down the seven flights of stairs he had previously gone up, he whispered, "Hopefully I can find that ghost portal tomorrow, I really need to figure out where one is."

Just as he was going to go down, something caught his eye. He paused and turned. Everything looked normal. Except…

He was fairly sure that the heavy wooden door near the left corridor was NOT there before. And so, curious, he phased through the door.

Or, at least, he tried to.

With a loud "BANG" he slammed face first into the very solid wooden door, knocking himself backwards with the rebound. He rubbed his head softly as he looked up and down the corridors to make sure nobody was coming, the sound had been pretty loud.

"Didn't I turn intangible?" He tried to phase through the door again, but more warily this time; Danny turned his hand intangible and tried to stick it through the door, His fingertips tapped gently against the hard wood as he tried to go through it. He wasn't able to phase in.

"Well, that's weird. But if I can't phase through it, then something important has got to be in there." He tried the doorknob, knowing that it would most likely be locked, but he wanted to check anyway. To his surprise, the door opened easily, in fact, there didn't even seem to be a keyhole in which the door could be locked with.

He stepped in and looked around at the average- sized room, revealing roughly ordinary items with-

"No way."

In the corner of the room lied a ghost portal. He would recognize that color of green from anywhere, the darker green streaks running through it and swirling. How had they gotten a ghost portal in here? It looked like a natural portal, but this was an odd spot for it to be.

"What kind of room is this?" He asked himself. Looking around the room, he found his answer on the back of the door.

'The Room of Requirement' A plaque read. Requirement? Why would they require a ghost portal? Whatever the reason, it served his purposes just fine. Danny checked the time. There wasn't enough time for him to grab Sam. If he wanted to go to the ghost zone tonight, he would have to go in alone. Besides, he didn't know how long this portal would be open. It looked permanent, but Danny didn't know if it was. Sometimes ghost portals they would be open for weeks, and other times, they would vanish within the hour. It was hard to tell which ones were permanent and which ones weren't.

Danny decided he was going to go in and checked to make sure he had the strange orb he had gotten in the wand shop before stepping into the portal.

It was a gamble, he had no idea where this portal ended up and there were parts of the ghost zone that he hadn't even reached yet. He wished that Sam was there with him; he had a feeling that she wouldn't be happy when he told her that he went into a possibly unmapped section of the ghost zone by himself. Especially since she told him to go get her if he found one.

He breathed out a sigh of relief as he came out fairly close to Clockwork lived. Good. He knew this area. It was also convenient in its proximity to Clockwork's lair.

Flying quickly, he avoided his enemies' territories- not wanting to provoke anyone into a fight at the moment- until he reached Clockwork's domain. Opening the large doors to the massive clock-like castle, he went into the first room, nearly being hit by a stray clock cog floating absently along.

A familiar purple-cloaked ghost appeared, black- gloved hands holding a time scepter as the ghost checked one of the various watches on his forearms.

"You're late."

* * *

**A/N: Wow this was an awkward place to end it but I wanted to post this today! And I'm pretty sure I used the whole 'Or, at least, he tried to' thing earlier in this fanfic :/ OOC Trelawney? OOC Sam? I don't know anymore. I should just put a warning on this fic that says something like "Caution: This fic may have OOC characters!" *coughs awkwardly* Um, anyway, I hope you all have a good weekend!**

**Thanks to the following for reviewing:** **little miss BANANNA HEAD**** ; ****jeanette9a**** ; ****SeeSea17**** ; ****Fluehatraya**** ; **Guest

**SonOfLucifer****: Thanks! Yeah, finals sucked. And sleeping in is the best. Update soon, huh? Does this count as soon?**

**Yami's Devil****: I'm sure you already know by now but IT WAS :O And yea, that chap. Was awkward…heh.**

**IF YOUR REVIEW IS NOT DOWN HERE I'M SORRY MY HOTMAIL ACCOUNT WAS BEING STUPID AND STARTED BLOCKING MY NOTICES :'( BUT IT'S ALL BETTER NOW :D**


	11. Clockwork and Class Time

**A/N: Hey everyone! It's been…a really long time hasn't it? I'M SO SORRY! I've been super busy! Drama started right after school and I didn't get back home until 10 or so, and then I had homework and other responsibilities and then suddenly it's two in the morning and…yeah. Drama's over now though, so I have a bit more time now. And I'm not posting this on a Friday because of reasons. Anyway, here's the chapter!**

* * *

Danny rolled his eyes, "Right, I'm late. You can see the future. You knew exactly when I was going to get here, Clockwork."

"Uh uh uh, Daniel, I see multiple timelines that could happen. The future isn't set in stone. Regarding that, I saw a timeline where you would have gotten here 4.57635127 seconds faster."

"And that makes me late?"

Clockwork smiled in response.

"Oh, never mind. Look, are you going to invite me in or not? And don't call me Daniel!"

The ghost moved back, allowing Danny entrance into his lair. "So, what brings you here?"

"I have some questions, and I thought you might be able to answer. Um, hold on a sec." Danny dug through his backpack until he found the orb his wand had made, "What is this? It came out of my wand."

Clockwork picked it up, and it glowed gently in his hands, making a low humming noise. After a moment, he smiled and handed the orb back, "It is a praefatus."

"It's a what?"

"Praefatus."

"…And that is?"

"Latin." Clockwork hid a smile as he shifted from a teenager to a young adult. Danny fought the urge to roll his eyes again.

"That's not what I meant. And Latin? Really? Who even knows that anymore? (**no offence to anyone who knows Latin- you are seriously awesome for knowing it if you do) **Isn't that a dead langu…"He trailed off as he remembered who he was talking to, "Oh yeah. All- knowing ghost. Right."

"…" Clockwork shifted into an old man.

"…"

"…"

"What were we talking about again?"

"Next, you were going to either ask me about your friend Tucker or- ."

"Oh yeah, Tucker! How is he doing over at tech school? We haven't had any chance to talk to him in a while."

"Tucker is just fine. He is enjoying his school quite a bit."

"That's good! Tell him I said hi!"

"I'm not your messenger, Danny."

"Right." A question popped into Danny's head, "Oh hey, have you heard of spirit- endowed items?"

"You mean a ghost trapped or inhabiting an item? Yes, but it's quite rare. Not many ghosts know of it, let alone know how. Why do you ask?" Clockwork looked genuinely curious; he hadn't anticipated that question.

"Well, there's this hat on the Hogwarts campus, and it sorts people into each house."

"The Sorting Ghost!" Clockworks eyes lit up, "Oh, I haven't seen him in years! Ever since he asked for a list of future-seeking poems for that school, he's gone off the ghost charts. Look," He brought up a small screen wedged in- between other screens, "even his future has gone black!"

"The Sorting Ghost?"

"Yes! Oh, we used to be great friends along with the Ghost Writer! The Time Trio, as we were called. The Sorting Ghost loved to categorize and sort, and was excellent at it as well, even being able to sort humans and personalities. I would see into the future, Ghost Writer would write it as it played out, and Sorting would categorize the writings screens, and would help with character. We went on some great time twisting adventures together when we were all younger ghosts. Maybe I'll drop by to say hello!" Clockwork smiled at the reminiscence as he changed from an old man to a baby, "Might as well see how Sybill is doing as well." He added as an afterthought.

"Sybill?"

"Sibill Trelawney. I believe you have her in one of your classes tomorrow."

"Why would you visit her?" Danny wondered aloud as he thought back on the strange professor he had met earlier that night.

"One doesn't just see into the future without my consent, Daniel."

"It's Danny!"

Clockwork ignored the outburst, "She is my great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great-grea-"

"I get it!"

"She is one of the favored's descendants." Clockwork supplied, "A very distant one, but a descendent nonetheless. She has the ability to see, and I _allow _her see- albeit mostly just rhymes and riddles."

"The favored?"

"A small group of people who were gifted with the sight."

"And she can _actually _see into the future?"

"She can see scraps of timelines of futures that will most likely happen."

"But she can _actually see_ the future?!"

"Is that so implausible?"

Danny huffed, "Lucky. All I get are cryptic messages. Why can't I see into the future?"

"Because you are blind." Clockwork replied, "In more ways than just a precognitive sense." He added a bit more quietly at the end as he smiled at his own joke.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." Clockwork shifted back into a teenager, "Was there anything else you wanted to ask?"

"Um," Danny searched his mind, nothing came up, "I think that's it?"

Clockwork ushered him out of his lair, "Then I shall see you next time."

Danny started to hover, then paused as a watch flying by reminded him of a certain bracelet, "Hey Clockwork, is the mind control staff still destroyed?"

"It is." Clockwork replied, adding quietly in his head, _'for now.'_

"Oh. I thought that it was…"

"Yes?"

"…Never mind, I'll see you later Clockwork." Danny swallowed his question about the bracelet Luna had been wearing at the train station and flew away.

Behind him, Clockwork changed from a teenager to a young adult, "Everything is the way it's supposed to be."

* * *

It had taken him forever to find the portal that lead back to the castle.

After a confusing search through the ghostzone, which involved multiple turnarounds and some accidental encounters with ghosts, Danny eventually made it back to the portal and into the castle. Noticing some teacher patrolling with some cat, Danny thanked his lucky stars that he had been scouting around earlier. Detouring around the teacher, he made his way into the common room and up the staircase. Halfway up, he changed back into his more tangible self and out of his phantom form so as to not wake up his fellow roommates; the bright light illuminating the stairs for a moment.

Danny made his way up the rest of the stairs and into the bedroom, flinching at the soft rustle of fabric shifting as he came through the doorway. Danny's breath hitched in the back of his throat as he froze. The figure murmured in his sleep and turned over again. Danny waited a second longer before making his way to his bed and collapsing into it. He knew that he shouldn't have been so edgy; if anyone did wake up he could just say he was using the bathroom. He couldn't help but to be, though.

Danny sunk deeper into the softness of the mattress as his long day caught up with him. He was so tired. Rapidly, he fell asleep into strange dreams involving ticking clocks and flying hats.

Exactly one hour and twenty- two minutes later, he was shaken from his slumber by a 'helpful' roommate. Danny groaned and squinted around the now- bright room. Everyone was already awake and functioning. How had they all managed to wake up at the same time? Danny let his head fall back down onto his pillow with a 'thunk' as he pulled his covers tighter around him. What woke everyone up was a mystery, but he was far too sleepy to even care. Closing his eyes, he fell back into peacefulness once more.

* * *

"WAKE UP!" A voice screamed into his skull. Well, okay, it wasn't screaming exactly, but it was loud enough to wake up the tired boy.

"Huh?" Danny replied brilliantly.

"You already missed breakfast, so hurry up before you miss first class too!" Sam continued.

"Wait, how did you get in here?"

Sam gave him a look.

"Alright, Alright, I'll get up!" Danny's stomach grumbled, "Did you bring any extra-" Sam tossed him a crescent roll, "Thanks."

"I'll wait for you in the common room. I hope you did a good job scoping out the school and know where the Divination room is, because I stayed behind the group to come get you and therefore have absolutely no idea where it is."

"With Professor Trelawney, right? Yeah, I know where that is."

Sam nodded and went downstairs to wait. When he had finished changing- and eating- they left for their next class together.

* * *

The classroom was noisy and full of chatter when they entered. Apparently they were not the only ones to be a little late in getting there, as behind them there still entered a few stragglers.

"Welcome," Professor Trelawney called out to all those in the room. Then, noticing Danny, blinked as if in surprise, and then stared right at him as she continued, "How nice to see you in the physical world at last."

Before anyone could reply to the rather odd greeting, she smiled, "Go on and sit, children, sit! Welcome to divination!"

As everyone sat down and more or less made themselves comfortable, she continued walking around the classroom as she talked, "You all may call me Professor Trelawney. Some of you may have seen me before, within your Inner Selves," Her eyes strayed back to Danny, who shifted ever- so- slightly, then went back to wandering the classroom, "or otherwise, but most of you have not. I prefer not to go down into the main part of the school…" She trailed off, and then abruptly clapped her hands, startling some of the students.

"Now then, on to the class! We will be spending the first term reading tea leaves, and the next, palm reading! Oh, and dear," She placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, "Keep an eye on your white- haired friend."

Sam couldn't help but to roll her eyes. The only white- haired friend she had was Danny's ghost form, and she didn't need to be wary of him.

Wait. How did Trelawney know about Phantom?

Apparently, Danny had not been as careful as he said he had been.

"Now, divide into pairs!" There was a clamor as everyone tried to get their friend's attention all at once. Sam and Danny immediately chose one another as partners; they were sitting next to each other and besides, they didn't really know anyone else yet.

When things had quieted down, she rattled off instructions. "Get a cup and bring it to me. I will fill it," She held up a large teapot, "Then drink, swirl the dregs three times with your left hand, and put the cup upside down on your saucer until all the tea drains out. Then give the cup to your partner to read!"

Without too much delay, tea cups were chosen and tea poured. Danny and Sam did as instructed while next to them Harry and Ron tried to drink the hot liquid quickly, gagging and wincing and no doubt burning their tongues in the process.

In contrast of the hasty action, Sam cautiously blew on the tea until it was cool enough to drink, remarking that it had a very unusual taste. Danny did the same, to an extent: he tested a bit of his ice powers on it. Since he was in human form, it was very weak, but it was enough to cool down the tea. It had worked too well, actually, and his tea ended up lukewarm -bordering on cold- and the cooled temperature did not in the slightest make it look any more appetizing. Danny was almost jealous of the burned tongues of his classmates as he nearly choked on the disgusting flavor of his tea. At least they couldn't taste it as well.

Danny looked at the rest of his tea in distaste, then quickly chugged the rest, wanting to be rid of it as soon as possible.

"Never again." He coughed as if it would rid his mouth of the foul taste, "That was horrible."

They swapped cups. Next to them they could hear Harry's observation of Ron's cup, "I see a load of soggy brown stuff."

Danny agreed. He couldn't see a whole lot in Sam's cup except a pile of sodden herbs and spices, but he tried anyway, "Um, I see…" He squinted, "Ok, so I think this is a camel, here, which means," He checked his book, "You can overcome your problems to reach peace, and a bone, so you'll need inner strength, and, uh, is that a bug shape?" He tilted the cup to Sam, who nodded, and he continued, "Okay, so you need to focus or something? And this is a kite, for granted wishes. So, basically, you can overcome your problems but you'll need strength and focus, and at the end you'll get your wish granted."

"Melodramatic."

"No kidding. What problems do you have?"

"None that I know of."

"Huh. What does my cup say?"

"There is an x, for a warning, a bag, meaning trap, a wheel for events out of your control, and ivy, meaning trust your friends. So you're going to get a warning, and there will be a trap? There will be events out of your control but you should trust your friends."

"Wow, that's," Danny paused, "that's interesting, I guess? This class is weird."

"More like absolute nonsense," Hermione grumbled from her seat behind them.

"MY DEAR, YOU HAVE THE GRIM!" Professor Trelawney cried out next to them. Danny jumped at the nearness of the voice. Thankfully, however, the odd teacher was not talking to them, but to Harry. Danny's emotions quickly turned into a burst of confusion as the rest of the class gasped in fear.

"What's a grim? Is it bad?" Danny whispered to Sam. She simply shook her head, "I have no idea, but it must be, if the class is this worried." She gestured around herself.

However, Harry was looking just as baffled as Danny, neither of them had any idea what that even was.

"I cannot continue the class after this terrible news. I'm sorry, Harry. Everybody, just… just go." Professor Trelawney buried her face in her hands, letting out exaggerated sobs. But Danny could have sworn he saw her smile.

As they left the room, Sam asked the question that many were wondering, "What's a grim?" Sam wondered, "It sounds cool."

"It's a bad omen," Hermione answered, "Whoever sees the grim- a black dog- dies." She tossed her hair behind her shoulder, "It's ridiculous. Harry, you have nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure Hermione? My uncle saw the grim once- and he died!" Ron attributed.

"Of course I'm sure! Harry, the only thing you have to worry about is Voldemort, believe me."

"But what if-" Ron started.

"Oh come on Ron! Divination is such an imprecise art and obviously, Trelawney doesn't have the proper skills needed to do it correctly. My other classes were so much better than that." She stomped off ahead of them.

"Other classes? But that was our first class!" Ron stated.

"You know, I think the professor was joking." Danny said slowly.

"What?" Ron asked, "Why would you think that?"

"She said she couldn't continue class after that- but it was the end of class anyway. And I could have sworn that she smiled when everyone gasped." Danny explained.

"I thought you were too busy 'having a mini heart attack' or something, how would you know?" Ron argued.

"No, I think he may be right," Sam pondered, "her sadness and fear looked stiff. Like it was choreographed. And it was really over the top, too. Maybe you weren't as clueless today as you usually are, Danny." She gave him a lighthearted shove.

"Hey, I resent that." He retaliated.

"Lovebirds." Ron muttered under his breath.

Their faces turned bright red, "We are NOT lovebirds!" They yelled in unison, causing the entirety of the hallway to stop and stare at them. Their faced reddened further at the attention.

Ron put up his hands in defeat, "Alright, fine! Look, I'm going to go to class." He pointed away from the still blushing individuals and left without another word, running to catch up with Harry.

Danny paused, "He is a lot like Tucker, isn't he?"

"Yeah, if you take out the love of technology. And the attitude. And his awful sense of style- not that Ron's is any better. And-" Sam listed.

"Okay, okay, I get it; he's not that much like Tucker after all. I guess I just miss him. Clockwork said he was doing fine, though."

"Wait, when did you see Clockwork?"

Danny turned away slowly, "Well…"

"Did you go to the ghost zone without me?!" Sam looked incredulous, "Seriously?"

Danny nodded.

"Oh come on Danny! I said I wanted to come too!"

"I didn't have enough time to get you first! And what if the portal went away before I got back?"

"Just.." Sam struggled with her words and punched Danny on the arm, "Tell me next time, okay?" She blushed slightly and punched him on the arm.

"Ow!"

"That's for going without me! I'm glad Tucker is doing alright though. I miss him too. I wonder what he's doing at his Tech School."

* * *

Tucker was currently having the time of his life. His new school was just so AWESOME. Nobody made fun of him for loving technology, and there were even people who could speak his 'nerd language'. Not only that, but his acquaintances sometimes let them test out their new products, and one of those acquaintances was someone who constantly tried to improve PDA's. It was truly the best school he had ever gone to.

Not only that, but his classes were fun. Most of the time, anyway. His P.E. class didn't even make them do exercises that were very difficult. He learned a lot about upgrading technology and even building his own- definitely one of his favorite classes. If he didn't have homework and could contact his friends easier, then everything would be perfect.

However, he did have homework. Quite a lot, actually. And it was all extremely hard. Especially his science classes, which dipped into college level lessons.

Needless to say, Tucker didn't have a whole lot of free time. Whenever he had some, he would spend it in the quaint town nearby, down in the 'lab' to work on his extracurricular projects, or learning about one of his new favorite things to do- hacking and programming.

Usually, he would program his own system, hack it, and then reprogram the system so it was harder to hack. Each time it was a little more difficult, but Tucker reveled in the challenge.

The news had been getting increasingly interesting, as well. It seemed like there was an outbreak of a high-security prison facility, and one of the prisoners had been roaming around free for a while. His name was…uh… Seriously Back or something? Tucker couldn't really remember.

But no matter what he was doing, in his free time or no, his phone and PDA would be with him, anticipating the call from his long- lasting best friends that, hopefully, would not be long in waiting.

He really missed them.

* * *

**A/N: You guys are awesome for sticking with me and reading. Does anybody else think Trelawney may be doing the whole 'this person will die' thing as a sort of welcome into her class? Like one of those personal jokes that nobody else gets? McGonagall said she did it every year, and if it never came true than why would she keep doing it…?**

**0u0 Review maybe? Tell me how I'm doing! I'm a bit rusty since I haven't written for a bit, so reviews would be FANTASTIC! Thank you to: Living Encyclopedia Fluehatraya little missBANANNAHEAD SonOfLucifer BadKristy13 SeeSea17 **Guest(1) **; **Guest(2) **; **Guest(3) **; Trying-Helps Azorawing invader sugar animeandmangafangirl ** **Fanfic-supporter **guest **; impmon fan girl **Readoholic** AND all those I reply to below for reviewing! Now, time for replies!**

**ichigo-lover-1412: He will soon!**

**jeanette9a: How...did you…? I KNEW IT. ABSOLUTE PROOF THAT YOU CAN READ MY MIND! Or am I just really predictable? You and ChopSuzi both do it and I just…*lies down on floor* I give up. Obviously you two have mind reading powers.**

**Monkeygirlz3: Heh. Then I guess it's a good thing he didn't get too much sleep, huh?**

**Until next time guys!**


End file.
